Enter the Ancients
by Kittyduckling
Summary: Sequal to Silver Spirits of the Blade. The gang's in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Luca - Destiny Islands (Put it on repeat)

"Whoa ho ho! This place is HUGE! And look at the Blitzball arena! It's giant!" Zeo swirled around, staring at everything around him, "Sweet. Just plain sweet."

Tala sighed and held Kia's hand a little tighter. She was beginning to droop in his hand, "Let's find an inn

first, she won't last much longer."

Kaika nodded, scooping Kia into her arms. Kia's thumb became attached to her mouth and she leaned on Kaika's shoulder, "You're right."

Zeo chuckled, "I am so far ahead of you guys! Look!" He pointed at a large sign, "There's an inn just inside town!"

The inn was large and roomy. Several sphere viewers where placed around so that you could practice fight something before it happened. The attendant spoke only Ancients or Al Bled as it was called here. Kaika giggled and quickly purchased two rooms for the night. Tala and Zeo would crash in a room, Kaika and Kia in the other.

Kia tugged on Kaika's shirt sleeve, "Sleepy?"

Kaika smiled and set the little one down in the small cozy crib. She was out cold within seconds of lying down, so Kaika walked down to the lobby.

"Hey Kaika! OVER HERE!" Zeo and Tala beckoned Kaika to a small table just outside the hotel. Kaika ran over and slid into her seat, "What's up?"

Tala and Kaika looked at Zeo, who began to blush, "Um…. It's nothing really, we're just trying-"

A piercing scream broke out and shattered their conversation, "Ahhh! Help!"

Tala looked at Kaika, who looked at Zeo and they nodded. Kia would be fine, the attendant would look after her.

"Ancients! MOVE OUT!"

Meet the Gullwings? The first fight in Spira – Bustin' up on the beach (REPEAT!)

"What the-?"

"Spinning tops? You must be joking!"

"Oh, I don't wanna hurt them!"

Three girls stood over three spinning beyblades. They seemed to be a team. The leader had hair that was in a style similar to Ray's. Mostly short with a tail swinging down. She wore a pair of shorts with a half-skirt attached to the side. A brown pouch dangled from the belt. She wore a white and pink hoodie with the sleeves and most of the neck part cut off. Two matching armbands finished the look, "I don't understand…."

"That's understandable Yunnie!" A confident blonde leaned over next to Yuna, her wild blonde hair messing with her mecha eyes. She wore a yellow bikini with a pair of low-cut brown shorts. A yellow and red scarf dangled around her neck. Aside from the peasant style sleeve cuts and the untied boots, she looked, well… Odd.

"Yuna, don't listen to Rikku, she's babbling again…"

"AM NOT!"

"Shut up." The final member wore black leather with red charms and outlines. Her hair was much shorter than the others and it was black with white highlights. Her red eyes hated the onslaught of deadly hair, so she kept it spiked up. "Shall I hurt them?"

"Uh…. NO!" Kaika burst onto the dock, followed by Tala and Zeo. All three of them snagged their weapons, "Ancients! FIGHT!"

Tala swung his gun over his head, locking his beyblade into place, "I'm ready!"

Zeo blew the sea-green hair from his face and swung out his dagger, "Kaika?"

Kaika closed her eyes and the Oath of Darkness appeared in her hand, "Sorry, but you don't know what you're dealing with!"

Paine took a step back and crossed her arms, "We'll see…."

Kaika nodded and flashed back, "Okay, OZUMA! Get the heck out here, you big coward!"

Ozuma, cloaked of course, stepped out from the shadows, "I knew I could drag you out! FLASH LEAPORD!"

The red beyblade swerved towards Kaika, almost hitting her. She jumped back, landing on a post. "Trinity formation! 3 2 1!"

"Let it rip!" All three launched at the same time, and immediately, Black Dranzer, Wolfborg and Cerberus swerved around the tired kitty. Wolfborg and Cerberus attacked the sides, while BD stood on the side. Kaika grinned, "Smack 'em hard and fast boys!"

Tala and Zeo circled around Ozuma's beyblade and with one strike, they knock Flash Leopard out of the park. Kaika returned her blade to her hand and as the boys did the same, the other members of the Saint Shields emerged. They each carried a dagger, while Dunga had some knuckle enhancements.

Pocketing their blades, the trio took a step back. Tala sighed, "I knew they'd play dirty…"

Kaika snickered, "And we don't?"

Zeo nodded, "Good point."

Kaika grinned from ear to ear, "Well boys, let's show them why we call ourselves the Ancients!"

Zeo jumped into the air, starting the motto, "We're the Ancients! Why? Because when we're done with you…" He flashed out his dagger and stepped to the left.

Tala jumped up next, drawing his gun, " You'll be nothing more than a piece of the past!" He swished his gun to side and tapped it on his shoulder, standing across from Zeo.

Kaika twirled her staff around and it disappeared. Jumping into the air, she heard a gasp from Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Ignoring it, she transformed via her dress sphere. A black cloud surrounded everything and a small red glyph appeared on the ground. Surrounded by Black Fire, Kaika emerged, her blue hair tied in one ponytail. She wore a black cloak, with the hood dropped back. The deep navy colored skirt had gentle light blue flowers sewn into the seams at the bottom of it. Two slits where cut on each side, making movement easier. A pair of black shorts was sewn a few inches above that. They couldn't really be seen, but they were there. The top had no sleeves. It was black and had the same design embroidered in it as the skirt. A different version of the Oath of Darkness appeared in her hand.

It was a blackish blue color with the gem surrounded by a transparent red color. It shimmered in the sunlight as the black cloud disintegrated. Tipping the wand forward, she fell in-between the two, landing on one knee, "And you see Ozuma, that makes you…"

"Obsolete!" They said together as they broke into a battle formation.

"Is it me, or is it chilly? Let's warm things up! Firagra!" A tornado of fire appeared behind Kaika and rammed into Ozuma's gang at full power.

"Humph. I see no reason to let you live." Tala charged a beam with his gun, "Say goodbye." He fired it at the four, causing an extreme amount of damage.

"Don't forget me!" Zeo chuckled, "I like to destroy, don't you? Impulse!" A purple energy beam filled his sword and when he drove it into the ground, it spread like a wild flame of darkness and burned the Saint Shields into submission.

"Run away!" Ozuma and the others took off into the hills and victory was won.

Kaika sneered, automatically returning to her white tunic with the blue edges. "And that makes it Ancients: 1, Saint Shields: Zip!"

Tala pocketed his gun and shook his head, "That was pathetic…"

"Um…. Guys…. We may have a problem…." Zeo took a step back and hid behind Kaika.

"What's up Z? Oh. Yep. That's a problem." Kaika turned to see that Yuna, Rikku and Paine surrounded them, and they didn't look happy.

RUN AWAY! - Catch me if you can!

"Heh heh heh?" Kaika tried to smile.

Tala sighed and nodded at Zeo. Both of them grabbed one of Kaika's wrists and took off, with Kaika flailing in the air behind them, "RUN!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Rikku's eyes looked demonic, "Get 'em!"

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

The trio was soon being pursued by six different groups of angry mobs. "Over there!" Zeo pointed suddenly at a tree big enough to hide the three. Sliding behind it, they tried to breathe as their pursuers closed in.

Look out it's time the world is finding for a

New thing, it's time I got a head

Keep thinking nothing is going to stop me

and I won't quit till I'm sitting on the top!

"May I help you?" A voice said, tapping the somewhat dazed Kaika on the shoulder. Kaika smiled and turned around. A youth league official stood behind her, tapping his mallet in his hand. Kaika turned around, a look of annoyed horror plastered on her face, "Split up!"

"Come back here, you little brats!" The three split off, running for a different dock.

Never give up when the going gets rough

I know I'm going to make it through

To just try will never be enough

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

Some newbie New Yevon soldiers were pursing Kaika. They were dressed in white tunics with the armor on their chests and legs. When she was surrounded, she whimpered and jumped up really high, letting the morons below smack into each other.

Oh Come and try to catch me

Oh Catch me if you can!

Oh Come and try to catch me

Oh Catch me if you can!

"Kaika! Over here!"

"Z! T! What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know…"

The three collapsed on the steps in the main hall of the Luca Stadium.

"Traitors!"

"What the?" Kaika exclaimed, blinking in unbelief. Tyson and the Bladebreakers stood a few stairs below them and they didn't look happy.

Come on

Come on

Catch me now!

Catch me Pokemon!

Can you come and catch me can you now?

you can't catch me anyhow!

"Zeo…." Tala and Kaika cracked their knuckles and looked at the very embarrassed Zeo. Kaika hissed at him, "Did you betray us?"

Zeo rubbed the back on his head, "Uh…. Ask my dad?"

"That's it. You're getting a beating so freaking bad, you won't be you…"

Kaika pulled Zeo and Tala apart and looked down at Kai and Rei, "Umm…. Catch me if you can!"

Dragging the boys by the collars, she ran away, now being chased by around sixty people.

Get up let's see what you're made of!

Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid

There's no way that you can slow me down now!

It's time to show you what I'm all about!

They ducked behind some boxes and tried to breathe, but Tyson blew up the boxes. Running to the next dock, they duck behind a crate. Kai blew that one up.

Never give up when the going gets rough

I know I'm going to make it through

To just try will never be enough

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

"RUN!" Kaika screeched, running as fast as her legs would take her.

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

"Need a lift?"

A pink airship that looked like a giant hamster swooped down and flew near Kaika, Tala and Zeo.

"Oh. My. God. It's pink…." Tala's jaw dropped, "It's hideous…"

"A little kitten named Kia told me that you all needed a lift, so Zagart bought an airship!"

"BRYAN!?!?!?" Kaika blinked several times, "Are you flying that thing?"

"The one and only! Hold on! I'll drop a rope!"

"Uh, NO!" Rikku, Paine and Yuna stood between the trio and safety.

It's so close I can almost taste it!

There's no way I'll ever look back!

It's so hard but stopping's not an option

I'm going to keep on, keep on cuz I believe in me!

Kaika laughed aloud. "Attack pattern Bungee!"

Tala and Zeo nodded and put there hands down. Kaika jumped onto the hands and they threw her up into the air. She flipped over the Gullwings and ran to the rope. Tala and Zeo ran for the walls and catapulted for the rope, also making it.

Come on

Come on

Catch me now!

Catch me Pokemon!

Can you come and catch me can you now?

you can't catch me anyhow!

"Those…Little…Brats!" Rikku's hands twitched as the airship started to fly away.

Paine snickered, "That leader, she wasn't as weak as I thought…"

"What were those tops and how do they have dress spheres?" Yuna's hands dropped to her sides. "Not fair."

Come on

Come on

Catch me now!

Catch me Pokemon!

Can you come and catch me can you now?

you can't catch me anyhow!

"Why are we inside a giant cat? And why it this freakin thing almost completely PINK!?!?"

Kia put her hands on her hips and laughed, "Me picked it out! Looks like Skitty!"

"It's hideous!" Tala said, nearly vomiting from the pink.

Kaika bonked him. Hard, "It's awesome!"

Zeo blushed, "I like it…"

Kia smirked, "Yeshums."

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

Oh, Come and try to catch me

Oh, Catch me if you can!

"Uh, Yuna? You want us to pick you up?"

"Yeah Buddy… That would be nice…"

Winds of Besaid - Men who live for Blitzball

"Bryan…. We're in the damn water…"

"Ugh! I'm TRYING! This thing is so pink, it's scary!"

"That's alright Bryan, I'll kick him later… YEOWCH!" A blue and white ball landed on Kaika's head. She picked it up and looked towards the beach.

A guy with spiky orange hair stared at them. His yellow trousers matched the people around him. He wore no shirt. "Yo! Give us back our blitzball, ya?"

"Blitz? Zeo? Tala? Shall we?" Kaika smiled and tossed the ball into the air.

"Three!" Tala bopped it back up into the air with a hard hit from his head.

"Two!" Zeo catapulted himself into the air and smacked it down.

"One!" Kaika bounced it off her forehead to Tala. Tala bonked it over to Zeo and together they shouted, "Let it rip!"

Kaika pushed it into the air and jumped up after it. Spinning horizontally six times, she hit it squarely in the middle, sending it flying with tremendous power. It whacked the orange haired guy straight in the chest… and into the wall.

"Ow, Man dat hurt!" He sat up, groaning from the pain.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Kaika waded through the water as fast as she could and tried to get to the beach.

The guy stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He towered over Kaika. "Wow! You no amateur! Who you play for?"

"Umm…. The Neo-borgs?" Kaika tilted her head to the side, not sure of what to say. Tala drew his hand down his face in disgust, "Pathetic…"

"Hah hah. Very funny. Show us that thing again?" He handed Kaika the ball.

"Well… Zeo? Tala? Shall we?" Kaika tossed the ball into the air.

"I see no harm…. Three!" Tala bopped it into the air with a hard hit from his head.

"I love to play this game! Two!" Zeo catapulted himself into the air and smacked it down.

"But you see, I taught you in the first place! One!" Kaika bounced it off her forehead to Tala. Tala bonked it over to Zeo and together they shouted, "Let it rip!"

Kaika pushed it into the air and jumped up after it. Spinning horizontally six times, she hit it squarely in the middle, sending it flying with tremendous power. This time, it flew into the sunset.

The man stuck his hand out, "I'm Wakka. That's the Besaid Aurouchs. We're a blitz team."

One of the team members laughed, "But you see, Wakka's a daddy, so he's a big meanie!"

"No, the only meanies is people who make fun!" Kia dropped from the sky and landed on Keepa, the goalkeeper. "Hello! I Kia!"

Wakka pried the munchkin off of Keepa's head and hoisted her onto his shoulders. She giggled in delight.

Kaika sighed, "Be good you little twerp…."

Wakka pointed at a village barely seen from the beach, "That's Besaid. My wife, Lu and my kid, Vindina are up there, ya? You can chill up there!"

First Vision – Into GAEA

Kia slowly began to nap as the group reached a cliff overlooking the entire village. A strange statue was placed up there and Kaika's hand slid over her heart momentarily. A strange pain had suddenly come over her body, but she wouldn't admit it. She couldn't.

"This place is nice…" Tala closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Kaika clasped her hands behind her back and turned to the right a little, "The wind is… Soothing."

"Argh! You guys can't have any fun!" Zeo snickered and grabbed Kaika's wrist, "Let's beat Tala down!"

"Umm… Okay…" Kaika let herself be pulled along, but something kept knawing at her. That statue, what was it?

The chain around her neck began to rumble and it burst into her hand in a mess of purple and black energy. The Oath to Darkness appeared in her hand, "Huh?"

You can't hide from me forever…

I created you, therefore I can find you…

You've tried to resist me, the first to succeed, even for a little while.

But coming to this land, that was a very foolish thing to do.

You see, the overwhelming darkness within your heart pleads.

It longs for your return to the Otherworld

Tiny flaming embers burn in your soul

Stop this nonsense, you foolish captor…

Otherwise, you may not survive the ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy days (With my dark feelings hidden beneath the surface of the water) – Ring

I've walked so long, I can't remember, Where is my home?

Their distant faces fade away, I'm always on my own.

I can show a smile, it's not hard to do

I can have the strength to go on

But sometimes, I wanna let go of it all…

"Kaika? Where are you? Oh great, you've run off again…" Lulu paced back and forth, annoyed that Kaika had once again escaped from the village. Her wounds still hadn't fully healed and she should just stay put. But, telling that to Kaika didn't work.

"Miss Lulu? Is something the matter?" Zeo came from inside Lulu and Wakka's tent. He slipped his sleeves out of the brown ties and tilted his head, "Did Kaika run away again?"

"Yes… Zeo? Would you mind finding her and bringing her back? I would, but Kia and Vindina are napping and-"

Zeo smiled, "No problem. A mom's kinda worried about her children. My dad's that way, he really is!"

Lulu smiled and sent him on his way, a smile creeping onto her face. Putting her hand on her forehead, she shook her head, "It's like Yuna all over again… But it's nice."

When thoughtfulness is not their game, I show them with my heart

High mountains seem endlessly higher when the pebbles rest at your feet

And if you should fall into despair, there is one thing to believe in

I'm always in your heart

Kaika swung her legs over the pier, a gentle expression as the wind blew on her face. Her hands gripped the edges of the wood. Her shoes sat in the sun beside her as she dangled her feet in the water. It was cool and comfortable, just the way she liked the water to feel.

Nothing is braver than honesty, my life is your hope in me

She reached into the folds of her tunic and pulled out the charm. The crystal shimmered so brightly, it was blinding. Opening it, she stared at the picture of the Neo-borgs and herself. It was taken when she was nine years old, during the first year she spent at the abbey. It had the emblem of the Black Fire Dragon, or Black Dranzer on it. Tala had told her it had been just a crystal before she arrived, but after she touched the beyblade…. It morphed.

I'll be there whenever you need.

You don't have to hide from me

What are you feeling now?

Can you feel me in your soul?

"Kaika! KAIKA! Where are ya girl?" Zeo ran up the path, heading for the point. The point was the area on Besaid Island where the three paths connected. The swimming hole was by far the quickest path to the beach. Knowing his friend, she would be there.

We seek our destiny together

Troubles may be at all ends

But we'll carry on, your hand in mine

You are never alone

Zeo swam through the water, and as he did so, he remembered the first time he'd told Kaika about his secert. That he wasn't a full human.

"You're a Realian? That's it? I thought you were being serious!" She had told him, giggling, "Tala's similar to you and I'm slightly similar, but I don't care."

He'd thought about crying then, for someone cared about him. But he didn't. He just smiled.

People searching desperately outside themselves

Caught up in thinking of something that would never help

And I'd forgotten too, that love exists in me too

Those feelings I wanted so badly

I feel your heart

Kaika stepped up, tired from the long day. The sun was beginning to set, she should be getting back.

"THERE you are!" Zeo ran up behind her breathing in gasps, "Do… You… Know… How… Hard… It… Is… To… Find… You!?!"

Kaika smiled and sat back down, pulling Zeo to sit beside her.

Zeo flopped back on the deck, "Wow, it's been so long since I had anytime to relax. It's really comfortable."

I'll be there whenever you need.

You don't have to hide from me

What are you feeling now?

Can you feel me in your soul?

Kaika smiled softly and looked at Zeo, "Um… Zeo?"

"What?"

"I know I don't know you very well, but still… Um… Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being my friend…. I wish I had a picture of you… To put in here." She held out the charm, "I put a picture of all my friends in this… It's really special."

We seek our destiny together

Troubles may be at all ends

But we'll carry on, your hand in mine

You are never alone

Zeo dug a small mugshot of the trio, Tala, Kaika and himself posed for a picture at a small party at Zagart's place, "My dad said that this was for me, but would you keep it close to your heart? I wanna feel like if something happened, you'd never forget me and I wouldn't be alone…"

Kaika leaned over and leaned her head on his shoulder, placing the picture in her charm, "Thanks."

Love is in the hearts of everyone

You just have to find it.

You'll never be alone

"Kaika… No matter what, I'll always protect you."

"Stay by my side… To the end… Please…"

"Not til the end, always."

"Always then."

(a/n Kia: -clears throat- And for the first time, we're NOT on a separate file!

Neko Mika: Mew, And Chibi DT ish in wove with Tol.

Kia: Proof! I DEMAND proof!

Neko Mika: Tolmolia= Tol

Kia: Ooo! That's a good one! –copies it into "How to bash DT notebook"

Neko Mika: -sobs- SHE HURTED Riku! Damn you Balmung! DAMN YOU! You son of a

Kia: -covers Neko Mika's mouth- Watch your language! Don't make Helba come after you again!

Neko Mika: Drat…. –hisses- At weast I'm not in wove with Tol! YUCK!

Kia: I smell Chibi Yue! WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!

Neko Mika: o.O;;; Over dere! –points at random person– He has eaten Chibi Yue!

-Blood spatter from random person hits Chibi DT-

Chibi DT: I ISH NOT IN LOVE WITH TOL! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Neko Mika: -evil smirk- Really? :D Then WHY are you named Tolmolia? (And why does she have a weridish obessesion with the ugleh guy?)

Chibi DT: o.o;;; That's a seeeeecret! Yew ain't posed to know!

Neko Mika: Well I does.

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh!

Neko Mika: Yesh-huh, Yesh-huh!!

Chibi DT: Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh! Nuh-

Kia: -slaps both Chibis- MORONS!

Neko Mika and Chibi DT Team up and beat up Kia-

Neko Mika: Why ain't yew a chibi?

Kia: -smiles eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebilly- Did you hear the joke about the morons who tried to interigate a heartless?

Chibi DT: Nu, haven't heard dat one.

Kia: -cackles- They lost hearts and went poof. Then President run in fear of me. Muwahahahaha!

Neko Mika: Oh well, back to story! Me and DT are gonna beat up Kia, then we shall eliminate the Presidental canidaites!

Chibi DT: We will?

Neko Mika: Yesh, we will.)


	3. Chapter 3

Memories - Fake Wings (Or Song of the Mana Clan)

(… No! Not this dream again!

I don't understand!

Please… Don't make me watch it!)

Young Sakura: But Mother! I don't wanna weave the palace!

Sakura's Mother: Oh sweetie, you can't just stay locked up here forever! You need to explore!

(I don't understand…. Isn't my name Kaika? I don't understand….)

Young Sakura: But what if I don't wike someone? I don't wanna diswike anybody!

Sakura's Mother: It's not the most pleasant thing in the world, but you can't like everyone.

(I hate more people than I like… But if that isn't me… than who and why?)

Young Sakura: But…

Sakura's Mother: Enough. Go and say your good byes, Lord Yosho will be here soon!

(…Why does that name sound so familiar…?)

Young Sakura: Who's dat?

Sakura's Mother: The man you are going to travel with. Hurry up now!

The Change – Hymn of the Fayth

The next morning was a clear blue sky and Kaika forgot her dream. She had too. Today, was the day the three would enter the temple's trials and stop the unsent Aeon, as it was called here.

Kaika gripped the staff tightly and walked through the open doors. The chamber itself was not difficult and they made it through without much trouble. As Kaika had predicted, the aeon showed itself almost immediately after she entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

It cried out, its empty black heart reaching for the darkness within Kaika's. She nodded and lifted her staff. She launched a lavender and beige beyblade with an empty core and tilted her staff horizontally, "Valefor! Return to your power's confine!

The bit beast hissed and became an aura. Sailing through the air, it dived into the beyblade and became a bit beast. Swallowing hard, she picked up the blade and removed the core. It levitated into the air and she began to swing her staff around and around, chanting, "Oh Bit Beast gone astray, from this day forth, it is me you'll obey. Cast away your form and be born once more, under your new Master, Kaika! Valefor!" The core dropped to the ground, sending a wave of shock through the room. Kaika collapsed to her knees, "Why… Why didn't it obey? I did everything right!"

A loud shriek from Vindina and Kia broke her trance and she stood up, gripping the core in one hand, her staff in the other. Tala and Zeo broke open the doors, Kaika not too far behind.

"So you've finally showed your face."

"No! It… It can't be!"

An Evil Alliance – One Winged Angel, or Dark Lord's Theme

Tala nodded at Zeo and they thrust Kaika behind the doors and shut them.

Kaika began to bang on the doors, "Let me out! I can fight!"

Tala shook his head and drew his sword, "Zeo, he must not reach Kaika!" Zeo nodded, though he was very confused and scampered inside.

Kaika wandered to the steps and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, "What's going to happen? How did Tala know the man behind the mask? I don't understand!"

Zeo gritted his teeth, "I don't know… I wish I could help more…"

A clash of swords ensued.

"Your head is mine Dark Lord!" Tala thrust foreword, but Dark Lord caught the blade between two fingers. Dark Lord, the evil ruler of Granz Realm was here infront of him. His beady red eyes staring at him… Just staring. Tala gasped, "He caught my blade! Argh!" He took a step back and charged some power, "I'll never forgive you for what to did to Kai- to Sakura's heart! You'll pay with your life!"

"Pitiful…" Dark Lord drew his own sword and slashed Tala back, "I'll give you more chance. Join my army and prevail over the pitiful heretics!"

"NEVER!"

"Then you will die by those words." He charged a more powerful beam of energy, but not enough to kill him and sent it loose. It hit Tala and broke through the doors and sent him right at Kaika's feet.

Dark Lord's wavy green hair swayed in the breeze from the door. His black outfit bore the emblem of Granz Realm, and his title as Lord of the Lands. He stared at Kaika and nodded, "Hand over the heretic girl and I promise no harm."

Zeo barnished his Gun and helped Tala to his feet, "And if we refuse?"

"My airship is circling this island, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Refusing is… It's not an option."

"Wanna…bet…you…piece…of…crap?" Tala tried to sturdy himself.

"Wait… How am… I a heretic? What did I do? I know you not!" Kaika blinked several times.

"All those who cling to the thoughts of Mana are heretics. Wielding the power, but keeping it to themselves. It's disgusting! Revolting!" He shook his head, "And you Sakura… Are the root."

"Sa… Sakura? That's… Not me!" She looked at him, confused as could be, "I'm Kaika Vector…"

"Kaika Vector? That's odd, because you carry Sakura's Locket!" He pointed to the charm attached to her waist. "That's not something I'd forget."

Something snapped and she fell to the ground. Gripping her head she screamed, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHO ARE YOU!?!?! WHO IS SAKURA AND WHY DO I HOLD HER MEMORIES!?!?!" The locket began to glisten and shimmer until it covered everything in a thick layer of darkness.

Solitude – CD 2: track 4 or Rainy Tears from the Sword of Mana soundtrack

Everyone was stopped still, not moving. Kaika sat there, alone. Tala's face was plastered with horror and Zeo's arms were around her. She was alone. She slumped to her knees, leaning again his arms. She could still hear his heart, but the world seemed nothing more than a dream itself. She gripped the staff in her hands and pressed it down on her legs, "I don't understand… It's like… I'm crying about something I can't cry about. I'm dreaming something I know nothing about… Whose feelings are these?" A gentle female voice, older than her own began to speak softly.

"They are yours."

"Huh? Who's there? Maybe I'm hearing things again, but someone said they were mine!"

"Tee hee, you were always like that… Don't worry, I forced you to forget."

"Forget what?"

"About your name, your life, your family, Dark Lord… The things you couldn't remember. I am the guardian that watches over you…"

"How… How did you come to me?"

"After an accident when you were three or four, you almost died. You fused with me and you lived. I live within the locket. Is that enough?"

"Yeah… The Locket… You mean the shiny thing I keep my pictures in?"

"Yes, do you know why you do that?"

"No…"

"Although there is a large amount of darkness in your heart…. The light within wanted you to remember what you have lost."

"I'm sorry… I don't understand…"

"You are Sakura Vector, and I am Ailea. This is all you may find out from me, the rest you will learn in due time."

"Okay…."

"You can stay here no longer. But Sakura, when you return, you will remember Dark Lord, you will remember the other Children of Darkness and you will remember Riku. You must find everything else on your own. If something is to happen, transform the spirit with your name. If you come close to dying, I will take control of your body and defeat what stands in our way. But… I have been locked in your heart for six years, so my powers are not as they used to be. I can still aid you."

"Wait! I want to know more!"

"There is no time. Sakura, your body will revert to its natural look. Your physical appearance was a part of the disguise."

"Wait!"

"Be strong and never doubt the Dark Mana energy…"

"Wait!"

"You will never be alone…"

Sakura, daughter of the fallen stars – CD 2: track 19 or Hold your Heart

As Tala's eyes opened, he saw something he hadn't seen in six years. Kaika was back in her true form. Sakura, the girl who fell from the sky during a black night… Nicknamed the daughter of the fallen stars.

Her hair was a dark green color and reached just past her shoulders. It wasn't put up anymore, it hung down gently. Her bangs where gently lifted from her forehead by three dark silver clips. Her once purple eyes had returned to the natural amber color that they had used to be. Two large round silver barrettes were fastened to the side of her head.

Her outfit had changed too. She wore a black trench coat with a flare from the waist down. The outline and fringe was done in a dark green color, matching her hair. Underneath, she wore black pants, cut off and hemmed at the knee and a black sleeveless shirt with green outlines.

Her hands where mostly covered by the coat, but she wore gloves. The fingers had been removed for better air flow. Her right hand gripped the Oath to Darkness and the other, held its occupants for a little amount of time. It levitated into the air and she began to swing her staff around and around, chanting, "Oh Bit Beast gone astray, from this day forth, it is me you'll obey. Cast away your form and be born once more, under your new Master, Sakura! Valefor!"

The core spun around and around until it was barely seen. It turned into a small card, which landed in the pocket of her coat. Sakura fell to her knees.

Tala grunted, "She's too weak to fight if she transforms that thing! Dammit!"

Zeo screamed, an aura of green light surrounding him, "I have no clue about where you came from, Dark Lord, but I want you to leave!"

"And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zeo Zagart! Because of your impudent wishing, she's hurt and you'll pay."

"Or not."

As the fight ensued, Sakura woke up.

Gate of Destiny – CD 1: track 5 or Aura's Theme. (xP)

if you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

you are here, no escape

from my visions of the world

you will cry all alone

but it does not mean a thing to me

Sakura struggled to her feet and clasped her hands together, "Ages to Ages, Past to Present, Present to Past. Guide me by the ways of the shadows! Tree of Shadows, with the promise we made, I command you to appear!" She whispered lightly, "I won't let you die Zeo, Tala…" "Please, HANG ON!!" She reached her hand into the air, "DARK GATE OF DESTINY!"

knowing the song I will sing

till the darkness comes to sleep

come to me, I will tell

'bout the secret of the sun

it's in you, not in me

but it does not mean a thing to you

A black gate, encrypted with the kanji of ages appeared right above her head. It spun around and around and finally stopped above Sakura's head. Like a vacuum, it sucked her up and closed.

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun

someday in the darkness

"I am Ailea, this moment… Has sealed your fate." The dragons of darkness swarmed around her, cooing and snarling. Her face was seemingly blank, but her voice was threatening. "I hope you find death amusing." Snapping her fingers, a sword with a black handle appeared. The blade was silver and long and most certainly sharp.

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

but you can't see the sun

ever in the darkness

it does not much matter to me

Zeo took a step back, "I don't understand!"

Ailea nodded, "You have no need to worry. You have not.. .Awoken yet. But you cannot rush these things."

"Huh?"

"It does not matter, forget what I said."

if you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

you are here, no escape

from my visions of the world

you will cry all alone

but it does not mean a thing to me

Ailea raised her arm and a black ball of energy began to charge around the sword, "Death is the escape from pain. But pain is amusing. Therefore, you will not die, but you will feel pain. Unbearable pain."

knowing the song I will sing

till the darkness comes to sleep

come to me, I will tell

'bout the secret of the sun

it's in you, not in me

but it does not mean a thing to you

"Visions of Darkness!" She swung the sword at the Realm Soldiers defending Dark Lord. They all were blown away, doomed to pain, not death. She sighed, "But I cannot linger here anymore. My time is short… For now."

The Gate Reappeared. Ailea smiled and jumped into it. After it spun around a few more times, Sakura was released. Exhausted, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Failure – CD 1: track 4 (Repeat)

"Ah, Dark Lord. It seems you require my assistance once more. But that is why I follow you about." A muffled gasp showered through the villagers as a man with sharp blue hair passed through the crowd. His blue scars shimmered in the bright sunlight. He was a Guado and a Man. And… The only person like that was Maester Seymour… But he was supposed to be dead.

Raising his red and silver wand, he pushed Tala and Zeo into a wall. The force was so strong, it pushed them into the wall, making an indent in it.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Pushing herself up, she blinked, not really in reality yet. She gasped when she saw Zeo. A wound in his forehead was dribbling blood down his cheek. She shook her head and started to head towards him, but she was stopped. The long and sharp claws had grabbed onto the neck of her cloak. Sakura slowly turned around and lost all confidence. "Please, let me go!" She looked at Zeo and thought about crying. He was moaning in pain and twitching. His injuries were serious.

Dark Lord looked at Sakura through narrowed eyes, "Come along peacefully. You wouldn't want to risk the island, and I'm not afraid to sink it!"

"Kaika, or Sakura or whateva! Don't go!" Wakka held his World Champion Blitzball under his arm and he looked mad, "Hey you! Seymour! Yuna sent ya! You're dead! Go back to the grave and be good, ya?"

Seymour chuckled, "Pathetic… You know nothing of the wonders of other things." Seymour sighed and blasted the ball out of Wakka's hand, "But, I have more power than before." The tip of a blue sword was pointed at Seymour's head, "Seymour! You won't hurt anyone, EVER AGAIN!"

Defeat – CD 1:track 19

Wakka blinked, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Lulu gasped, "Is it…"

The cocky blonde nodded, "It's been awhile Lulu, Wakka. Is Yuna around? I'm sure she'd like to beat him up too."

"Tidus! I'm right here!" Yuna dashed up the road, followed by Rikku and Paine. She ran next to Tidus and drew her gun.

"Lady Yuna! It is a pleasure!" Seymour smiled and nodded politely.

"It won't be a pleasure until you're at the Farplane! Forever!" She pointed the gun at his head

Dark Lord smiled and dragged Sakura to her feet. Her arms where bound behind her back. Sakura looked ready to pass out, "Put your weapons down, or we'll burn the city."

Yuna immediately dropped her gun and Tidus took the hint. Tidus narrowed his eyes, but he dropped the sword to his side and dispersed it.

"No…You…Won't…Get…Away…With…her!" Zeo stood up, bleeding heavily. His teal eyes were covered in blood, "I…promised…Sakura…That…I…would…protect…her!" He drew his sword, but he ended up using it to stand.

Seymour shook his head and grabbed Sakura, forcing her to look at Zeo's state, "If you don't come, he will die. You can end his suffering, allow him to die. Or allow him to stay, and fight through the agonizing pain."

Sakura swallowed hard, looking at him. Narrowing her eyes, she spat at him, "Killing someone just because they have a slightly deep cut is absolutely ridiculous! And if you think killing is a pass time or a way to end suffering, you should just shoot yourself so we can get on with our lives!"

Seymour slapped her across the face, angry with her words "If you insist on being petty, pain will be inflicted on you."

A small dribble of blood gushed out the side of her cheek and she dropped her gaze, The village could not be risked. "I'll go."

Tidus waved his hand in disagreement, "No! Don't!"

"Tidus!" Yuna gently pushed his arm down, "Let her do this. This is the only way… To save the village."

Seymour smiled, "That's good." He dabbed the blood away with a handkerchief, "Do as I say, and nothing bad will happen." Lifting his staff, he cast an aero spell on Sakura and she floated in the air.

Rikku and Paine helped the boys to their feet and helped them walk underneath the commotion. Both Dark Lord and Seymour had begun to levitate and Sakura was now in a crystal. Zeo leaned on Paine's shoulder kicking himself, "Sakura… I'm so sorry…"

Rikku kicked Tala in the shins, "You rotten pest! I'm trying to help you!" Tala hissed and tried to smack Rikku, but he was too weak.

Sakura looked at the horrified look on Kia's face, "Stay with Auntie Lulu."

Kia hiccuped and ran over to Lulu, dragging Vindina along. "Okies…"

Zeo couldn't contain his feelings, with the last of his strength, he hollered, "SAKURA! REMEMBER THE LOCKET!"

Sakura banged on the walls of the crystal, "I know! I won't forget!"

Zeo nodded, ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving, "Find Washu! Trust me on this! She'll fix Minari!"

Seymour snarled lightly, "You need to be taught a lesson, boy. Don't mess around with things you can't understand." He grinned and cast a weak version of Ultima, the most powerful Black Magic spell.

Zeo was thrust into the ground. And he remained motionless.

"Seymour! Don't hurt the girl…"

"I assure you, I have not forgotten the reason we came." Seymour turned to look inside the crystal. Sakura's face was distraught She had fallen to her knees, staring at the unmoving body. "Ze… Zeo… I'm… so… sorry… I… couldn't… protect you…. Damn!" Tears dripped on her clenched fists. She tried to stand up, but the stress of the battle had taken its toll. Slumping over, she fell asleep, still seeing Zeo's lump body.

(a/n CD 2 : track 5

Neko Mika: Rainy Tears from the SOM soundtrack is… So sadish!

Kia: I prefer Dark Lord's Theme.

Neko Mika: Mrrrr. This a SERIOUS Note. Be good!

Kia: Oh, alright!

Neko Mika: So Kaika is really Sakura and she shares a body with Ailea. So plot thickening. Not anything like the little brat kid from DT's story.

Kai: Oh yes. I'm not possessed by Black Dranzer. I just wanted to get away from Tyson. My stress test doesn't work that well.

Neko Mika: ¬¬;; -stabs Kia- Will Zeo recover?

Ansem: will I ever get my duckie back? The water's overflowing!

Neko Mika: -shreds the duckie- Neko Mika mad! MEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!

Chibi Yue: -pokes Chibi DT- What's her obsession with Sora? ¬¬;; She's obsessed with the most annoying idiot in the entire history of Squaresoft/enix! Dude. He's in more parts of her story than Ansem or Sephiroth.

Neko Mika: -glaring at everyone- I'm stuck in jail in FVII and in FVIII! They tied Squall to the wall and tried to force thing out of him.

Kia: Um…. He DID try to kill the soceress!

Neko Mika: -duck taps Kia's mouth shut- They tie him to the wall and Squall's old buddie comes in. His name is Seifer. When Squall tells Seifer that he's a moron for joining the baddie, Seifer starts to electrocute him. Squall screams in agony, but Seifer doesn't stop, saying that he wants Squall to see his buddies die, then…. Seifer will kill him.

Kia: Cloud gets thrown in jail for trying to kill Sephiroth. He points his sword at Sephiroth's throat and Sephiroth sics his goons on the four. Then…. He kidnaps Aerith. ;; So sad….

Neko Mika: That's why Squall's allies are not in Traverse Town. It don't make sense though. Yuffie and Aerith were there when Aerith was killed by Sephiroth. (Dude. She's a ZOMBIE! _) Selphie is like Squall's little sister. Makes Mika MAD to think why Square didn't put her in Traverse Town….

Chibi Yue: =^^= Video Game Depo has IMPORT DVDS! –cheers- The one with ME on the front is AWESOME! –glomps it and hides it in his shrine-

Neko Mika: o.O Odd…. Just plain… Odd…

Kia: -glomps both Chibi Yue and now Chibi Dark-

Chibi Dark: -ish covered in drool- xx I'm a master theif. NOT a chew toy. I have AWESOME purple hair. Much better than Daisuke's.

Neko Mika: Daisuke mine! –whaps Chibi Dark-

Chibi Dark –does peace sign- I like to steal things. ^^ Daisuke likes school. ¬¬;; I want MY body back. ¬____¬ He's ruining it. –pokes-

Neko Mika: Must…free… Squall…From… Electro thingie of death! )

Dreamworld, the two sides – CD 2: track 2

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

Sakura's feet gently touched the black mass right below her feet. Was she floating? Or was she falling? Things didn't make sense. Well… It wasn't like things made sense in the first place, but that was beside the point. There was nothing here. Nothing but a single light.

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

She stared at her hands, "I was… So distant…. I'm… I don't… Understand why." She clentched her fists and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

She walked forward and a few lingering Pyerflies flew around her, "Am… I dead?"

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

"I'm disapointed in myself… I never told you Zeo… I have three words to say, but I was too afraid."

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't… Good enough." She stared at the floor, if there was one. "I don't understand… Anything."

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever

"Sakura…" Somehow, Ailea could take on a physical appearance in this world. She placed her hand on Sakura shoulder.

"Aliea…. Why?" Sakura turned around and dove into Ailea's arms and cried her eyes out.

"Sakura? Hum" Ailea, slightly surprised, regained her composer and wrapped her arms around the girl.

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say

The black feathers from Ailea's wings felt so warm. Sakura's body was so worn out and something… Something about this made her remember Zeo and that made her cry more.

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

"Sakura…. Sleep for awhile…" Aliea sat down and Sakura scampered into her lap. Immediately, Sakura understood why. Sakura, because of unfourtunate circumstances, had had no childhood. Rocking the girl back and forth, she hummed a song Sakura knew very well. "Cause a thousand words, Call out through the ages. They'll fly to you. Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you. Suspended on silver wings."

Sakura smiled lightly, "I know that song. Oh a thousand words, One thousand embraces, Will cradle you, Making all of your weary days seem far away, They'll hold you forever!"

Oh a thousand words, Have never been spoken, They'll fly to you, They'll carry you home and back into my arms, Suspended on silver wings"

Ailea gently covered Sakura's mouth and she stopped singing. Ailea's tone was soft and gentle, something she remembered… But she couldn't put a finger on it. "And a thousand words, Call out through the ages, They'll cradle you, Turning all of the lonely years to only days… They'll hold you forever… A thousand words…"

What the heck? – cd 2: track 17

"Hey! You think she'll wake up?"

"Oh course! People need to use the restroom!"

"Ugh! You're disgusting Tala!"

"Mena, I get it from you!"

"Oooo! I'm going to beat you up!"

"How about not? Uh, remember, that we um, just remet!"

"I'll let you know when I care!"

"Augh! MENA! STOP CHASING ME WITH THE 2HD SWORD!!!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!!"

Sakura blinked a couple times, "Tala? But, he was…" She looked around. She was with three other people in a very cramped room. She was sitting up on a bed and watching a girl chase around a boy with a very big sword. She gently rubbed her forehead, "Where am I?"

The girl stopped and ran over, stabbing the boy with the sword on her way, "Oh! You're awake!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Of course I'm awake! I'm TALKING!"

"Oooooohh! That's right!" The girl smiled and plopped down on the roomy bed next to Sakura.

Sakura flipped her legs over the edge, "Are you always this… Wild?"

The boy leaned against the wall and snickered, "You could say that…."

A piece of china shot through the air, catching a piece of the boy's blonde hair. He gasped and glared at the girl, "That's Mena, don't get on her bad side. I'm Tala, a former Realm Solider."

"Yeah, Mena's the name, controlling Tala is my favorite game!" She laughed loudly and Sakura slowly inched away, creeping over to Tala, "She's scary!" She ducked behind him and shivered.

Both Tala and Mena were older than Sakura. Tala was around nineteen and Mena was obviously eighteen, just old enough to be on her own but with the mental status of a dead monkey. Sakura, in her true form, was only around twelve.

Tala sighed and patted the top of Sakura's head, "Don't worry, I'll keep the scary lady away."

Sakura blinked, "Huh? She's a freak!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!" Mena stomped over and grabbed Sakura by the shirt collar, "Try that again."

"Put her down Mena… You're being a moron." Tala kicked Mena gently in the shins and she dropped Sakura. Mena recovered quickly and the two began to fight again.

Sakura blinked and ran like heck, hiding behind Marley, the nanny of the room. Marley took one look at the chaos, sighed, and pressed a red button near the door. A bolt of electricity zapped the two troublemakers into submission. "Be good! Dark Lord will come by later."

"And WHY would I want to see that piece of shit?" Tala said, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura clung to the folds of Marley's skirts and hid, slightly afraid of Tala, "Not my Tala…. He's so rude!"

Mena clamped her hand over Tala's mouth, "There is a small child in the room! Watch it!"

Tala tightened his grip on his swords, "If we weren't in the air…. I'd kill him."

Mena sighed, but she nodded, "I know…"

Alone – CD 2 : track 1

Suddenly, the locket around Sakura's neck began to play. She fished it out and stared at it, Mena and Tala falling silent. "Zeo…." Her eyes filled with tears, "I'll find you… I promise." A small image of Black Dranzer spun around the center, cooing at Sakura. "But I don't think I can now…."

Mena crossed over and turned Sakura to face her, "Are you alright?"

"Dark Lord…" She stammered slightly, with her eyes to the floor, "before I was taken…. He… Might have… Well… You know…"

"Killed them? Damn that bastard to hell!" Tala snarled, but he looked at Sakura with determination, "I'll protect you then. I'll get revenge…"

Dark Lord – One Winged Angel

Dark Lord did arrive. Three realm soldiers and Seymour accompanied him. He looked at Sakura and pointed at her, "Bind her."

Mena and Tala drew their weapons. Tala narrowed his eyes, "No way!"

Mena hissed, "Stay back you freak! You're NOT hurting her!"

Seymour sighed, "Resistance is futile. "

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sephiroth

Sephiroth

Sakura screeched, stepping backwards. Something deep inside her soul told her to fight. She ripped the chain from around her neck and dangled the key in mid air. Closing her eyes, she began to chant, "Yin cang zhe hei an li liang de yao shi ah, Zai wo mian qian xian shi ni zhen zheng de li liang, Gen ni ding xia yue ding de Ai Li Ou ming ling ni, Feng ying jie chu!"

The Oath of Darkness warped to her hand. But, once more it had transformed. To its third and final form. It was a black wand with a circle in the head. Inside the circle was a reverse heart. It spun around and around, reacting to the power Sakura inputted into it.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card containing Valefor's power, "Feng ying jie chu!"

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Seymour stood infront of the blast, shielding Dark Lord. He snickered, "You had best leave this matter to me." He raised his wand in the air, "ANIMA!"

"Sakura!" A white figure swooped through the window of the airship and deflected the blow. "SEYMOUR!" The sharp blue eyes of the figure focused on Seymour and darkened, "Dark Lord! This was NOT part of the agreement!" He had transparent wings very similar to Ailea's, but with less feathers.

"Well, I really don't care! I'm not going anywhere! LEAVE ME ALONE! VALEFOR!" The aeon shrieked and made the hole in the window bigger, "Kagru!"

Sakura stuck her staff at Seymour, the man with wings and Dark Lord, "Energy blast!"

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Seymour shoved Albedo to the side and absorbed the blast. Smiling, he looked at Sakura. As he had suspected, that attack had wasted her energy completely. He looked over at the Realm Soldiers and nodded, "Restrain Mena and Tala, make them watch this."

"Yes sir!" they forced Mena and Tala to the ground and bound them by the wrists. Both watched in horror as Seymour closed in on Sakura.

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa)

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa)

"Put your weapon away. Unless you can fly like Albedo, you're trapped." Seymour reached out his hand, "Be a good little girl and come this way."

Sakura stood still, but she obeyed. The wand returned to a key and clasped around her neck. With her eyes to the floor, she took a step forward.

"No! Sakura! Don't do it!" Mena hollered as loud as she could at her, "Be strong and kill him!"

Seymour didn't wait for an answer, snapping his fingers, Sakura was bound with black rope. A rope that prevented magic usage. Seymour took the end of the rope and shoved her along. Mena and Tala were unbound, but left behind.

Nightmare – CD 1 track 9 or A Stray Child. (XDDDD)

if you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

don't be in doubt and stray

cling to your lonesome folly

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, shivering in the damp cell. Her cloak had been taken away because of her resistance and the sleeveless jumpsuit was barely enough to be something near warm.

Albedo stepped into the small cell and looked at Sakura, "You're a troublemaker, you know that? Man, you haven't changed a bit!"

Sakura just stared, "I don't want to talk to you… Leave me alone…"

now you're too close to the pain

let all the rain go further

come back and kiss me in vain

mother oh do not bother

"Do you remember anything?"

"It's not your concern."

"Silly girl, it is very much my concern. Don't you remember Hollow Bastion?"

Sakura perked up slightly, "What about it?" (…Does he know Riku?)

He smiled, "So I've hit a nerve. Good. You and that boy, Riku, were the only people who could survive a blast from the Gnosis Mako and survive. But, at the time, it was too much for you so we wiped your memory and sent you to Destiny Island. But, being a little rat, you escaped the maze and found your way to Spira and then Russia. You're quite a handful."

hear the chorus of pain

taking you back to proper ways

it's so easy to find

if you could remind me

Sakura blinked, "Destiny Island? What's that?"

Albedo snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Either way, you're still wasting my time. Therefore, it's not important. Would you go away now?"

Albedo hissed and slapped her across the face. "Do NOT smart off to me."

now you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

so I will find you again

kiss you for lonesome folly

Sakura touched her cheek, "Leave me alone…. I want Riku… I want Tala and I really want Zeo…"

"Fine…. I didn't want to do this. R21!"

A realm solider jerked Sakura to her feet and bound her with the black rope. She whimpered lightly, as the ropes were a lot tighter than last time. Albedo didn't care. He stood over her and smirked, "You've got to learn about something called respect. Even if I must use force.

(a/n CD 2 : track 5

Neko Mika: -chases Kurama around- Gimme back my Inari-zushi you big meanie!

Chibi Kurama: DT told meh to steal it, so I am!

Neko Mika: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Givit!

Kia: -sighs and drags the quarreling Chibis apart- Kurama, give back the Inari-zushi. Neko Mika, share it with him and then go to bed!

Neko Mika: :P I dun have to write a paper in math, I have … Handwriting. –stabs- It's WORTHLESS AND ANNOYING AND I HAVE TO DO IT! Plus, I read the next two chapters in Strawberry bubbles. XD I nearly died from laughing. Then… I read Dr. Kai. XD I laughed EVEN HARDER.

Chibi Yue: That's pathetic.

Kai: ¬¬;; Tell me about it…. I dislike Fan girls

Chibi Yue: No, Neko Mika's pathetic.

Neko Mika: ¬¬;; I dun remember askin yew!

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ Since when have I done what you've said?

Neko Mika: ¬¬ Nyeh, I'll make you go poof! –holds up Oath to Darkness- Kuai bian hui ni yuan lai de yang zi! Yue!

Chibi Yue: ¬¬;;; Drat… -turns into baby fox- I HWATE ME NORMAL FORM!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Neko Mika: -sticks bottle of fox milk in Chibi Yue's mouth-

Kai: Sources of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within! Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity, Force, know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!

Neko Mika: -is zapped- Syaoran….

Kia: Syaoran? He's a moron! ¬¬ I stole his spells and gave them to Kai.

Neko Mika: Damn you Kia…

Oko: You say BAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD WORD! –sticks bar of soap in Mika's mouth-

Neko Mika: x_x DT, I'm gonna kill you.

Oko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DT NICE!

Neko Mika: o_O Oh yeah? Since WHEN!?!?!

Oko: I stole Sowa's bed! =^.^=

Chibi Yue: Milkie! Mine!

Neko Mika: x_x You're a dead Chibeh DT…..

Oko: Be nice to DT! She's not a meanie, unwike yew!

Neko Mika: ¬¬;;; Oh, now, you'll die much sooner.

Chibi Kurma: can I wiff here if DT ish gonna die? ;_;

Neko Mika: ^^ Sure!

Chibi Yue: -drags sword- When I ish in fox form, I CANNOT WIELD THIS THING!

Kia: -sighs and sticks bottle in Oko's mouth-

Oko: Fwee!

Chibi Yue: ;; Where's mine?

Kai: -sticks raw meat in Chibi Yue's mouth-

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ Mine.

Neko Mika: -does the Grunty Dance- Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce! Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce!

Silver Knight, Tsukasa and Sora (From .hack//SIGN) join in

All: Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce! Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce! Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce! Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, Bounce! Twirlie, Twirlie, Bounce, AUGH! –all are stabbed by Kia's Heartless Keyblade-

Kia: I killed Riku on the first try. O_o;;; He's harder to beat the first time, in the reception hall with no thanks to the stupid glitch. x_x It forced me to use the Kingdom Chain… And Maleficent almost killed me. ¬¬;;;; She's not a wuss. But, now I can't get Oblivion and I'm stuck with Oathkeeper… DAMNIT!

Oko: -is about to stick soap in Kia's mouth when he spots her Heartless Keyblade- MINE! –snags it-

Kia: ¬¬;;; You'll give that back. NOW!

Oko: :3 No! –clutches and polishs it- My babeh!

Kia: -takes out secondary Heartless Keyblade and stabs Oko-

Oko: Owie! ;;

Kia: -reclaims Heartless Keyblade- No, it's MY baby.

Oko: WAYNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rayne: -poofs in- ¬¬;;; I was taking a bath. –is in bath towel and is holding his half dead heartless rubber duckie- This had better not be a joke. I don't like jokes.

Neko Mika: HOLY SHIT! He's **NAKED**! _ -covers eyes-

Oko: -stares at Kia- No say bad words!

Kia: I didn't say that word!

Oko: ¬¬ Yes yew did.

Rayne: What the hell did he do this time?

Oko: -continues to stare at Kia- She say bad word! –lightning hits him- Oh! WAYNE say bad word too! –chases him with a hot electric iron, but gives up and goes back to staring at Kia

Kia: ¬¬;;; Rayne, get the chibi neat freak away or I'll kill you…. Very…Very… Slowly….

Rayne: -sighs- I need pants….

Neko Mika, Oko, Chibi Kurama, and Chibi Yue sit in some freakin random field, conversing.

Neko Mika: Well, we messed up gain.

Chibi Yue: Dat's bad.

Chibi Kurama: Well, at weast we got some Inari-zushi!

Chibi Yue: Dat's good!

Oko: Rayne needs pants!

Chibi Yue: Dat's bad!

Chibi Kurama: At weast we're not in trowble!

Chibi Yue: Dat's good!

Neko Mika: But what if Chibeh DT comes around wiff her newspapeh?

Chibi Yue: Dat's bad!

Oko: We'll just eat it!

Chibi Yue: Dat's good!

Neko Mika: But what if Ansem finds out?

Chibi Yue: Dat's bad!

Chibi Kurama: We'll start our own team!

Chibi Yue: Dat's good!

Oko: But we have no money!

Chibi Yue: Dat's bad!

Neko Mika: We'll just steal some!

Chibi Yue: Dat's good, or is dat bad?

Chibi Kurama: Who knows? )

What to do? – CD 2: track 6 or Solitude from SOM

"Where's Zeo? I need to change his bandages…."

"Where do you think?!"

"Oh… Sorry…"

Tala sighed, "It would be best if you left me alone."

Yuna's gaze dropped, but she understood. Tala was very angry with himself, and it showed.

Yuna picked up her pace slightly and walked down the path. Zeo was down at the beach again, staring at the sunset. He was still unable to leave, nothing was healed enough for travel.

"Sakura…" Zeo starred at the setting sun, blinking softly, "That attack… I couldn't move."

"Zeo? Are you alright?" Yuna bent over and peered at him, "You seem down."

"Y-Yuna! You… Kinda scared me…" Zeo didn't move. He just stared, at the ocean, at his reflection, into his failure.

Yuna dropped down onto the deck next to him and looked him over, "Okay… Um… What's wrong?"

"Yunnie!" Rikku ran down the decks and came up behind the two. Looking at Zeo, her gaze softened, "Hey…. You okay?"

Zeo blushed. He wasn't used to this, this thing called friendship, "Not really…"

Rikku snickered and picked up Zeo by the collar, lifting him off the ground. Yuna gasped, "He's still recovering!" She glared evilly at her cousin. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Rikku held him over the edge, "Talk or take a swim!"

"Uh…" Zeo winced, "B-but…"

She lowered him slightly, "Out with it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Zeo sighed and went limp, "I'll talk, just no swimming! Yeowch!"

Rikku set him down on the deck and stared at him, "I'm waaaaaaaaaaiiiting!"

Zeo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again, "Do I have to?"

"Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"No…."

"Then talk!"

"Oh… Alright….

Gnosis Mako – No track or Rainy Tears from SOM (a/n If you want music, play the darkest, saddest, scariest, no lyrics thing you have.)

The moment Sakura stepped into the room, she instantly remembered.

"_This pain… It hurts so…bad… But…it…won't…end… I can't take much more…."_

"_Sakura! Stop this Ansem! She can't handle it!"_

"_Shut up, pathetic boy. She can handle it, but the pain is and must be immense. If she can't survive it, she has no purpose!"_

"_But…"_

The pain… The pain that was so unbearable, you wanted to die, but you couldn't. Absolute suffering surrounded you, day and night. Like the flames of darkness beating on your skin. Sinking into your body and eating away at your heart.

I went in the desert

I went searching for the truth

Sakura dug her heels into the ground and her heart rate picked up. Snapping the ropes and taking a step back, she tried to run out. Albedo had no mercy. He knew why she was reacting like this, she was beginning to remember. He shook his head and sighed, "You can't escape."

I stumbled across you and I

Know you're not the truth

Calling two other Realm Soldiers into the room, they carried Sakura to the single tube placed in the center of the room. Immediately, Sakura tried to run out, but she was pushed back in and sealed in. A mask of oxygen drifted down and clamped over her mouth. Wires found a way to attach themselves to her arms, pinning her inside.

I went in the ocean

I went looking for some love

As the tube began to fill with the green liquid, Sakura tried to break free, banging on the glass. It was coming and she was terrified of it. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to break free.

All I found is that I found

I haven't found enough

Albedo smiled, "You brought this upon yourself. You WILL remember, even if I have to use force!" He pressed some buttons and Sakura began to scream. The dark energy mixed with the mako created a reaction similar to being burned alive. Most people would die after such a treatment, but….

I stand alone now

I stand alone

Can you save me from myself?

Those of darkness cannot be killed by darkness. It defies all the laws of physics. You feel the pain of controlling darkness, but it cannot kill you. It is merely a test, to see if you survive the agony, even though you will.

You are my temptation

To do what I knew is wrong

You are my temptation

To do what I know is wrong

What I knew is wrong is you

Darkness... Cold as a stone in the freezer… Cold to the touch… Cold to the heart… Fearer of light til Death tears it apart…. Memories of times faded into dust... Darkness fills its heart... Till the work of the unknown is complete…

They've been killing children

And nobody seems to care

They've been laughing at my god,

My god I wouldn't dare!

(a/n Kill the music totally RIGHT NOW!)

Solitude, Silence. Being alone. Sakura submitted, allowing the pain to sweep past her. Things would work out… Right?

You are my temptation

"A tear that falls today is one that's not wasted tomorrow. Just keep your head up and after the rain has fallen, say a little prayer. It'll all work out in the end."

You are my temptation

Sakura sat down in the corner of the darkness and hugged her knees, "A tear that falls today is one that's not wasted tomorrow. Just keep your head up and after the rain has fallen, say a little prayer. It'll all work out in the end…"

"That's right! Sakura! Never give up!"

A silhouette of my heart – Kairi III or Song of Mana

"Zeo!?!" Sakura stood up, blinking. "Wait… Why are you here?"

The silhouette waved and ran up the path, beckoning Sakura to follow.

A bright yellow outline of Zeo's body appeared. Each time Sakura got close to her, it stepped backwards a few feet. It wasn't long before she understood what was happening. It was directing her out of the dream world.

She awoke with a start in the small cabin. Tala was leaned against the door, his sword tucked underneath his arm. She looked around and tried to make sense of things. Mena had put her in a single piece white tunic and indeed, it was more comfortable than usual.

Looking up, she saw Mena and realized that she was in her lap. Mena's arms were protectively placed around her, like a mother protecting her young. Although she didn't quite understand… She was happy to be out of the chamber…

But the effects lingered. Two tiny white wings had sprouted out of her back and the sharp pain in the back of her neck told her something she already knew. Scampering over to the window, she curled up into a little ball, the locket clutched in her hand. She looked outside, her eyes glistening with tears, "Zeo." The melody of her locket was bittersweet as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Ice and Snow – CD 2: track 9

Tala stayed outside the entire night. Towards midnight, it began to snow gently. The air turned freezing and most people ran for the heat of the temple. Against the other's wishes, Tala stayed in the snow, staring at Wolfborg for the entire night. Each time it stopped spinning, he would re-launch it. He continued this over and over.

"_HOW!? How could I lose? How could I allow this to happen!?!?"_ He directed Wolfborg into a tree, slicing it in two. _"Ever since we were little, Boris, Voltaire, now Zagart… They told me to protect Sakura at all costs…. And I didn't!" _Wolfborg went on to a larger tree and started to slice through it, _"I was the one who was given the task of protecting her and I failed!" _He clenched his fists and noticed some moisture on the back of his palms…. Tears.

"How long are you going to be like this?" Tidus leaned against the entrance to the temple, "You know, you're not helping her this way…"

"How do you know?" Tears flashed with anger spurted onto the ground. "I was supposed to protect her!"

Tidus sighed and walked across the snow-covered ground. Staring at Tala for a moment, he raised his hand and punched him in the face, "Shut up! You're not helping anyone when you run around in a fit like this! Look at how hard Zeo's fighting, to help Sakura and you're just standing here, in a pity party!"

Tala blushed lightly but he nodded his head in respect, "Yes sir…"

Tidus patted him on the shoulder, "You're freezing cold. Inside and eat. NOW! Before I eat everything!"

"And he'll do dat! Ya know?" Wakka looked at Tala and nodded, "Sakura stayed in Besaid for two or three years, so we're kinda worried about her too. Don't you worry, okay?"

Tala closed his eyes as a snowflake fell on his nose, "Alright."

Fear – CD 1: track 13 or Rainy Tears from SOM

"Mena… I don't want to go back, don't let them take me!" Sakura gripped Mena's arm and refused to let go. She was absolutely terrified of leaving the cabin they were imprisoned in.

"Sakura, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?" Mena looked at the frazzled girl and hugged her tightly, "Shush now, it's alright…. Crying isn't bad."

"I'm not crying…" Sakura protested, brushing away the tears, "See? See..? See……." Her chest erupted in sobs and Mena folded her arms around her, trying to calm her down. Sakura soon stopped, but she didn't leave the safety of the arms.

Tala's eyes grew darker and darker, "What the hell happened?" He tightened his grip, "I'll give that bastard a piece of my mind."

Mena shook her head, "Not now Tala…"

"But- Oh, alright." He hesitated slightly, but he dropped his sword.

Without warning, Sakura ducked behind Mena and started to whimper, "No! Not, gain. Please no!" She became semi hysterical, "No! No more! I won't go, I won't!"

Tala ducked down and grabbed his sword, "Sakura, they won't get anywhere near you."

"That's right!" Mena passed Sakura to Marley and lifted her 2HD sword to her shoulder, "I promised you I would protect you and since you're terrified of whatever is coming this way, I'll stop it."

You won't get close – CD 1 track 26

When the first set of guards entered the room, Mena ambushed them with a swift slice from her sword, "Hayabusa!" They fell easily and Sakura giggled, "Yay Mena!"

"Save some for me!" Tala flipped a secondary sword from his pocket and started to spin around, "Blazing Wheel!" Fire engulfed his blades and burned the second two guards to a crisp

"Who's next?" Tala sneered, "Or are you afraid?"

"Arrest the resistance!"

"Or not!" Mena sliced up the next set of soldiers, "You lose!"

"He's coming!" Sakura squirmed nervously, "Albedo… He wants to take me again!"

"Uh…. NO WAY!" Tala drew his sword out of the stomach of his most recent kill and winked at Sakura, giving her a thumbs up, "WE will fight to the end, he won't hurt you again!

"You know, I'm impressed. Trying to help a little girl you know nothing about… It's brave, but incredibly stupid!" Albedo pointed his long blade at the duo and snarled, "But you won't succeed!"

"They will if I help!" Albedo's face darkened as a very made Sakura stepped in between the fighters, "Yin cang zhe hei an li liang de yao shi ah, Zai wo mian qian xian shi ni zhen zheng de li liang! Gen ni ding a yue ding de Xiao Ying ming ling ni! Feng ying jie chu!"

They stared each other down, but just as soon as they were ready to begin, Sakura began to glow an angry red. She screamed and grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees, banging her head on the ground.

Mena gasped, "What happened?"

"The Spore… Her body is rejecting it." Albedo snickered, "Hand her over or she'll die."

"And who's fault is that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's memories, The book is revealed - Sokoni Soraga Arukara or Butterfly by

Sephiroth, the one winged angel who haunted Sakura's dreams. His black wing perfectly matched Sakura's yet…. She could sense a deeper connection. Mena and Tala stood infront of her, as if to defend her, "If we have to buy some time… Get out of here!"

Sakura shook her head hard, "No! I won't go! Even though my Summon Spells have little power…. I want to help!"

"You'll be in the way!" Tala was becoming extremely frustrated, "Besides, we can attack normally!"

Mena nodded, "That's right."

Sakura shut her eyes tight and shook her head, "I… I… I need something else… ZEO!" Her body began to glow a purplish black color again and a black warp appeared above her head. She blinked, "What the hell?"

Ailea, in more of a hologram stance floated down towards Sakura. She was definitely miniature from her normal self, but she held a book, bigger than her, "This is your book. Your cards. You inherited them, trust in the heart and you'll learn how to use them."

Sakura snagged the black and purple book from Ailea and pocketed it, "Thanks."

Ailea gave a thumbs-up to Sakura and disappeared. Looking at her friends, Sakura smiled, "Let's try this again."

Sephiroth's face tightened, "So you can use that spirit huh? It won't help you against me!"

Sakura opened the large clasp and saw a hole, filled with cards similar to her Summon Spells. They were mostly black with purple writing. She picked one out of the bunch. It held the image of a sword.

She tossed it into the air, "Feng ying jie chu! Sword Card!" The staff in her hand took on the form of a dark sword, tipped with the dark blood of things from the other side. Twisting the hilt tightly, she leapt into the air, "I am not a tool!"

Mena and Tala backed her up and they sliced through the three guards still defending Sephiroth and Albedo. Now, only those two remained.

The Fight (a/n Crappy title, no? n_n;; ) - One Winged Angel or Enemy by Disturbed (a/n freakin cool song)

Sephiroth and Albedo swung out their swords, in prep for the battle.

Sephiroth's smile was too calm. He wasn't worried, "Be rebellious if you must Sakura, but I am not defeated easily…"

Albedo shoved the hair that clung to his face and just laughed, "Sakura, Sakura. What have you learned?"

Sakura's face tightened, "Nothing I care to share with a moron like you."

Albedo was angered by that comment, "What did you say!?"

Sephiroth held his little brother back by the collar, "Don't be rash."

"But…"

"No!"

"I- Yes sir…"

"Now, if you two are done acting like stupid toddlers, I need to get the hell off this ship." Sakura closed her eyes and the Sword Card returned to her pocket. She flipped a card out that had the image of wings, "Feng ying jie chu! Fly Card!" The black wings spurted out of her back, giving her the ability to fly, like Albedo and Sephiroth.

"Saber Dance!" Tala swung his swords around and around, "AHHHHHHH!" A stab in the back that came suddenly set Tala to his knees, "Sa-sakura… Me-na… I'm so sorry….." And he passed out.

Sakura didn't know what to say, the lump in her throat continued to grow.

"Sakura! Take the one-winged guy! I'll handle the bug-guy!" Mena pushed herself towards Albedo, "Death Bringer!" But, once again, Albedo avoided it and Mena fell without a word.

Sakura took a moment to think over a plan and she came up with one. "Fly Card! Return to your power's confine!" The Fly Card and her wings disappeared from her back, but she fell gently to the ground. Blinking, she tossed the entire book into the air, "Trans-dimensional gate! I order you to open!" The black hole opened again and swallowed the book.

Sephiroth smiled, "So you've come to your senses?"

Sakura clenched her fists, but left them at her side. She didn't say anything.

Sephiroth walked over and crouched down, "Come on then." He held out his gloved hand for her to take.

The bells ringing in her head told her not to go with him, but she didn't want to risk her life. With a bitter taste in her mouth, she took his hand.

Black Sun, Black Spore – A Stray Child or Wormmon's Tears from Digimon 02

"Wait… Where are you taking me?" Sakura was a little confused. This was most definitely the wrong way to that blasted room and Sephiroth's grip on her hand was unbreakable, "Tell me!"

Albedo sighed, "You'll find out."

Sakura tugged harder, "Tell me!"

Sephiroth just looked down at her, "Shut up."

Her eyes widened in fear and she stopped tugging, "So-sorry." She just stared at the tile ground. Escape seemed distant now…

The spore on the back of her neck began to react again and she slumped to her knees, nearly crying from the pain. Sephiroth dropped Sakura's hand and turned around to look at Albedo, "This is worse than we thought… Carry her."

Albedo nodded and gently scooped Sakura up into his arms. As she screamed against the pain, she felt that Albedo was somehow… Worried.

They reached a different room, with the steel tube. Albedo set a very unhappy Sakura into it and whispered something into her ear, "E ghuf drec rindc mega ramm, pid ed'c du nabmyla dra Black Spore oui ryja fedr y cdnuhkan uha. Ev oui tuh'd ryja dra cbuna Sakura, oui luimt tea. Ed cibbmeac dra tyng ahanko oui fana naleajehk drnuikr dra Neo-Borgs. E'mm damm oui fro oui haat dra tyng ahanko yhudran desa."

(a/n Here's the translation: I know this hurts like hell, but it's to replace the Black Spore you have with a stronger one. If you don't have the spore Sakura, you could die. It supplies the dark energy you were receiving through the Neo-Borgs. I'll tell you why you need the dark energy another time.)

Sakura felt too weak to move. She just nodded and leaned against the back of the tube. As the familiar mask of oxygen drifted down and clamped over her mouth, she tried to block out the dreadfully horrible pain. The green liquid felt soothing on her cuts and scrapes. As the wires found a way to attach themselves to her arms again, one snapped over her ear.

"Can you hear me? Just nod." Even though she hated Albedo, something about his voice was soothing. So Sakura managed a weak nod. "That's good. Now, here comes the hellish part. Just hang on."

He pressed some buttons and Sakura began to scream with the little energy she had left. The dark energy mixed with the mako created a reaction similar to being burned alive. But the pain in her neck disappeared. Panting heavily, she tried to absorb the Mako and it started to work.

Sephiroth smiled, "Finally… The last piece fits into the puzzle. Number Ten has prevailed."

(a/n cd 2 track 5 or I am

Neko Mika: -has been burning cds for 24hrs straight- e_e;;; I like Wormmon's Tears. ;; It's played with a video about Ken and how much Wormmon wants Ken to be normal. Has almost the entire episode where he's captured by Disney - Okinawa.

Kia: x_x That's the most horrible joke ever. –is STILL moping- They cut TWO episode because Ken gets tied up and beat up. What's so violent about that? _ It's not violent at all! Not compared to Card Captor Sakura. =3

Chibi Yue: xx The version Kids WB played was very stupid. They hacked up the good stuff and cut my special episode. T_T Not fair!

Chibi Riku: ;; When do I come in?

Neko Mika: =) Be patient…

Kia: x_x Did you guys kill Chibi DT yet?

Neko Mika: xx Dude, I'm not gonna kill her. She's too… Valuable. =3

Kia: x_X How so?

Neko Mika: Well, I can beat her up! =3 And she feeds me pop and her story.

Kia: ¬¬ Really? If you mean like the time you beat up Maxie… I'm not impressed. ¬¬

Neko Mika: ¬¬ Shuddup. –kicks out window- Jules got me stuck on Linkin Park's song, "In The End" it's on three cds. ;;; You'll be seeing a new soundtrack soon. I also like Jessica Andrew's song "Who I am." Good country style song. One of the only good country songs.

Chibi Riku: Here's a funny little line from Card Captor Sakura. This happens after Sakura changes two cards in one fight. She hash collapsed in Yue's fluffy feathery wings and he's holding her, not sure of what the hell he's 'posed to do.

Chibi Oko: -is about to stick soap in Riku's mouth, but turns and jabs it into Chibi Yue's mouth- No say bad word! =(

Chibi Yue: -bonks him with the soap and sends Chibi Oko to the Darkside- Go to hell.

Tomoyo: Yue! Is she still alive?

Kero: Tell us, you winged freak!

Yue: -looks down at the limp body of Sakura in his arms- She's sleeping. Stop yelling.

Tomoyo and Kero fall over.

Kia: -floats into room, bearing heartless keyblade and Kai- ¬¬

Neko Mika: O.O Don't hurt the Bishi!

Kia: -is about to stab Kai-

Kai: -in doctor's outfit- Dude… ¬¬ She has issues. –bites Kia's arm and drops to the ground- Why is Rei so darn stupid? O_o He's worse than Tyson. ¬¬ And he threw a cookie at me. ( Don't ask. )

Neko Mika: -kicks both morons out the window and seals the doors- Tomoyo's image song is so friggen cute. _ It's… Amazing.

Chibi Yue: Neko Mika has a new song obsession. Going to Nowhere, from .hack//SIGN

Neko Mika: _ It's on every cd I've burned. ;;;

Chibi Yue: And she's out of prison. In real life and in FVIII and FVII.

Neko Mika: Black Chocobo…. Blowing up lady with bad haircut… Battling with Sephiroth. _

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ Sephiroth shall perish, as did Giovanni.

Neko Mika: o.O;;; So Mousie and I rped for around four hours. _ Your point?

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ You're a Kaiba freak!

Chibi Riku: You ish also a Malik freak!

Neko Mika: -blinks- Kaiba? Nrrrr… Malik? Nrrr….. –attacks random people-

Chibi Yue: -kicking dead guy- The song "I am" from Inu Yasha is cool. –does a dance- It's ebil too. ^_^

Neko Mika: -tells DT to go to K-Mart- They have KURAMA ACTION FIGURES! You can change 'im from Yoko to Normal and he's got a whip! _–empties pockets- Me spent all money on D. N. Angel dvds. ;;; I have no more money… ;; Poor me.

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ 'cuse me, but you DEMANDED the D. N. Angel DVDs.

Neko Mika: DARK AND SATOSHI BELONG TO ME! Random-ness. u_u Back to story.)

Dreams – CD 2 track 4 or Going to Nowhere from Hack//SIGN

The silhouette of a girl was standing but a few feet away from him, but he couldn't reach her, "Sakura? Is that you?"

The shadow was mocking him, not saying a thing, just laughing lightly and running away.

"Fine. I'll go then." As the words left his lips, things became solid. A very fragmented solid, "Where the heck am I?"

"Who you be? My world, go away!" The silhouette became a small child, three or four years old. Her hair was white, flowing down to her ankles. She wore a simple white dress and no shoes. Her purple eyes dug into Zeo's heart. She clutched a small stuffed bear in her arms, "You ish not welcome!"

Zeo blinked and crouched down, "I didn't mean to come here. I just did. Sorry to bother you…"

Somehow, what he said changed her mind about him. She tugged on the white and purple pants he wore, pointing at his sword, "Don't hurt me… And you can stay 'ere."

Zeo looked at the Golden Sword strapped to his belt and tilted his head in slight confusion. He was also equipped with armor and a pack he only used for travel. Something was odd, but why did she ask such a strange question? He blinked, "Why would I hurt you?"

She looked at her feet, "I's not a playler… I'm just me, that's all. Nothing wess, nothing more."

He smiled, shaking the annoying green hair that fell in his face. "A player? Umm… Where am I?"

She snapped her fingers and things turned into a clearer picture. A small white bed sat in the middle of the forest clearing. She took him over to it and together they jumped onto it. "Jump!"

He laughed and bounced around with her. She reminded him of Kia… Just thinking about that made him remember something stupid. He hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Zeo! Who are you?"

"Minari…" Suddenly, without warning, she sniffed the air around him, "Mommy!" She grabbed onto him, rubbing her nose in his shirt, "Mommy!"

"What the? (Mommy? What about Daddy or brother even? Sheesh!)" He blinked, "I don't think I'm a Mommy."

She tilted her head, "You smell like her! Don't yew know where you ish?"

He shook his head, taking her tiny hand in his. It felt real and all, "Nope. Not a clue."

"The World… You're in the world!" She tugged on his sword, "I think yous a Bwademaster. You gots a widdle sword."

"Okay. What does that mean?" He blinked again, "I'm kinda lost."

She threw up her arms and closed her eyes. A yellow thingie covered them and they disappeared.

Mac Anu – CD 2, track 7

Minari pointed at lots of things as they walked along, "Dat's a wecorder and dat's a place to buy weapons and other thingie-ma-blobs and um…"

Zeo yawned, "Hey… Do I have a level?"

She poked him, "You ish wevel forty two. You wanna know your special attack thingies?"

"Nah, I know those. He scooped her off the ground and onto his shoulder, "Cling tight so you won't fall, okay?"

"Okie!" She clamped onto his head and hummed lightly, "Fwee! ^_^"

"A-aura?" A boy with green hair and a very strange orange outfit ran up. A girl who looked like she spent too much time in the tanning salon followed him, "Wait up Kite!"

Minari clung to Zeo's head and scampered onto it, "Who you be? You ishn't welcome!"

He blinked, "Aura? What's gotten into you?"

Zeo interrupted lightly, "Ummm…. This is Minari, not a person called Aura."

The girl with the big sword unhooked it and pointed it at Zeo, "Shut up you n00bie!"

Zeo smiled lightly, "Um… That's not nice."

"Don't you smilie at me mister! You're being very rude!"

"Blackrose… NO SKILLS IN ROOT TOWNS!!!!!!" A white guy, dressed completely in white with big white wings poofed behind the tanning salon girl. "Kite? What was so urgent? Au-aura?"

Minari whimpered, "Ze-Ze! Too many people!"

Zeo sighed, "Shush now, you're alright." He handed her the bear she had dropped always back, He looked at the white dude, Kite and Blackrose and faked a smile, "Um… She's upset. I'll see you around."

"Fork over the member address!"

"Huh?"

"TOO MANY PEOPLE!" Minari closed her eyes and the two warped out of the root town and to a field based in… Night?

Minari dropped from his head and dragged him to the hilltop. The moons, one red, one blue and one white stared at him.

Aura's Lullaby – CD 2, track 6 or Night Sky from Card Captor Sakura

The background music was "defiantly" different here. It sounded angelic. Like the little girl standing next to him. She was around Kia's age, but she was much more… Mature…

"This is my 'pecial place. I like to sing this song my Mommy sings." She pointed at the tree and curtsied.

Zeo bowed politely and sat down in the special spot, leaning against the single oak tree, "Would you mind singing your song? I'm sleepy."

She nodded and flopped on the ground.

"Stars shining brightly way up in the sky

Gently smile down at me

There's something bout them that I cannot sing

I like to dream of speaking with them"

Zeo gently closed his eyes. All he could remember was the warp hole in the chamber of the Fayth and that was it. Now, he was here, if he wasn't dreaming. Or was everything a dream? It didn't make sense.

"All alone, I sing to you

Thinking of what I should say.. Kupo?

Does it matter so much what I speak?

I like to think 'bout them smiling at me."

Sakura… That was her name now. Confusing, but acceptable. If he could ever find her and only if she wasn't dead. Zeo shook his head firmly, and tried to listen more to the song.

Sometimes I wonder why everything small

It makes me cry just a bit

The tinkle of the moon is so nice, I can't cry

It just makes me happy again.

"The moon… It's so round! It's a nice feeling…" Zeo scooted next to Minari and she clambered into his lap, still singing the song.

All alone, I look at you

And you listen to my tears

It's so hard to tell my dreams, I don't know them all

I don't know if I ever will at 'tal.

"Are dreams still important?" he wondered lightly, "Should I still cling to them? I mean… It's not like Sakura and I… Well it would never… Sheesh, I wish I could someone a pizza!" He unhooked his sword and gently set it on the ground. It shimmered and he remembered receiving it from the lady in white, whoever she was.

"All alone, I think 'bout you

Are you lonely like me? Maybe?

I hope one day you'll come down to my tree

We'll sing our little song, just you and me."

"You and me…" He mumbled, falling into a deep yet restless sleep. Minari gently covered him with a white blanket and curled under another a few feet away from him. Her thumb stuck fast in her mouth, she seemed to fall asleep as easily as Zeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Flying and Falling – CD 2, track 8 Going to No where from Hack//SIGN

Sakura's eyes slowly began to open. Her head hurt and her neck was horribly sore but other than that she was fine…. Except she was falling into darkness… Maybe she was flying? Something wasn't right.

can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?

we just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river

we are always on the way to find the place we belong

wandering to no where, we're paddling

down the raging sea

It was so cold and dark. Nothing seemed to be normal. There was no sound, just a tiny ding. Was any of this for real? Or was it a dream?

who can cross over such raving wind and water?

on the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness

come by an island, come by a hillock,

it's just another place, we paddle on

down the raging sea

As the cold air blew past her face, she tried to put things together.

/Sakura? Are you still alive? /

/Ailea?! No… It's not you…/

/You're sharp. I am not Ailea. She's pretty, but I' am much better looking./

/Oh great… An arrogant fool…/

but in one morning we'll see the sun

bright shining morning dew singing

they who will search will find the land

of evergreen

/That's Dark… Dark the Phantom Thief You should be nicer to the person who saved you. Besides, you like this reckless way of living do you not?/

/No… I hate it./

can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?

we just keep paddling down the sea, up the river

no destination, but we are together

in the silent sadness we're paddling

down the raging sea

down to no where

/Sakura, I have little time left. Watch for the sea blue crystal. The power it contains is yours to hold. Some call it a Sunstone of the Green Chosen, others call it the Imperial Crystal of the Jurai. Either way… You must find it./

/Okay… That's not too hard…/

She found out that she had been falling, not flying as she had thought earlier. As the voice faded, she was pushed upward with enough force to completely knock her out.

/A crystal huh? That's not too hard…/

Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground – CD 2 track 8 or Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground from the game

"Minari? Where are we now?"

"Mommy!" She pointed at the big heavy doors, "Open!"

They were inside a cathedral based field now. Zeo had learned a lot about the basics of the game in a very short amount of time. In each field, there was normally a dungeon with a Gott Statue, a thing with items for completely the quest. There were data bugs also, but it seemed like Zeo's sword could kill them.

Pressing his palms against the door, he opened it and walked in. A statue stood in chains. Zeo ran up to it, followed closely by his shadow. He pointed to the statue and stammered, "Minari? Is…that… your… Mom!?"

"Mommy!" She tried to hug the statue, but she couldn't get to it. "Mommy!" She threatened to cry.

"Shush, no tears now…" Zeo patted her head and sighed. That was the person who had given him the sword he carried. Who was she?

"Okies…"

"Hey! It's that n00b again!" Blackrose and that orange guy walked through the already cracked doors and stared dumb-foundedly at the duo

Zeo sighed, helping Minari to her feet "Oh great… This is going to be a FUN day…."

Minari tightened the grip on her tiny white wand. Her meager Wavemaster skills came in handy more than not. And she didn't seem to trust anyone but Zeo.

Blackrose slung the HeavyBlade to a battle position, "You won't hurt that little girl!"

"But I'm not… Oh well…" Zeo blocked the attack easily with the hilt of his sword and slashed her back, "I'm NOT hurting her! She's my little friend!"

"Hey! You're Zeo! You're wanted by the Crimson Knights!" The boy in orange was getting on Zeo's nerves. His head told him to fight but his heart told him to run. Grabbing Minari's hand, they tried to warp out.

Balmung appeared behind the others, smiling, "I've blocked the area. You'll have to fight."

It was like lightning. Zeo fell to his knees. Something here was interfering with his cyborg frame. But it was something much more.

Minari closed her eyes and teleported the entire group to a desert field. "Not enough room anywhere else."

Sakura – CD 2: 20 or All the Things she said by T.a.t.u. (Slight s-ai, but it's a good song. e_e )

Balmung's sword swung down and pointed itself at Zeo's head. But… He couldn't bring himself to kill the boy. As an admin… He could do it.

Zeo just clutched his head and screamed as loud as he could. Blinking, he fell to his kness.

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

Zeo shakily got up and tightened his grip, "All of you… For what you did… I… I must win!" He swung his sword and missed Balmung by a mile.

Balmung jumped backwards and shot a lightning spell at Zeo, paralyzing him for a few seconds.

Zeo's body twitched and he hollored in complained. That had hurt! But how? Minari said they where in some sort of video game, but if that was true, why did he feel pain and why didn't Balmung cry out when he was struck with Zeo's sword? He was completely lost.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Sakura, he had to find her. He had promised, to be with her. And here he was, fighting against something he couldn't control. He knew that this player was stronger than him. Slamming down hard on the ground, he stood up again, wounded and tired, barely able to stand. He couldn't block out those images that poured as quickly as the wounds he'd received. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and closed his eyes, pointing the sword to the sky, "Force of Lightning, hear my cry! Know my plight, release the light! Lightning!"

Balmung took a direct hit and some major damage yet it did not seem to phase him. It decreased his hit points to the half point but the other boy, the one in orange was casting Ola Repth as quickly as possible. In short, Balmung had an infinete number of hit points.

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

"Will this guy give up already?! He's more of a pig-head than Lios!" said Blackrose, becoming irritaited.

" :-) Tee Hee…"

"Don't you smilie at me!"

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

Zeo knew he could win, or at least tie, if he used the power he had mastered with a tiny bit of reassurance from Sakura, "Hellfire of Destruction!" The sword began to glow a blackish purple and Zeo had problems holding up the massive energy.

"Zee-Zee!" Minari's tiny hands appeared right below him, "No give up! As yer fwiend, I shall help!"

"Never give up… Stupid moron… Haven't I said that to you countless times?" A hand gloved in white gripped the hilt of the handle, "You CAN trust others…"

"Tala!?"

"The one and only."

"Yep… The attitude's the same."

Zeo was able to fire the blast…. But it did nothing to Balmung.

"You fool! I am Balmung of the Azure Sky! Dark Magic is the one magic I am immune to! Haaaaa!" A single slice in the wind pushed Tala, a special gun-weapon character and Minari, the little AI, back and unable to move for a few seconds.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

"Damn you!" Zeo pointed the sword up and swung it, able to continue by sheer will power. "Damn you to hell!"

"Did Zeo know that word before we went to Spira, Ambient?" Tala asked the quesiton to the red object on his head. It was a dragon-like creature in a infant form.

It shook its tiny head firmly, "Kupo…"

"Thought so…"

Blackrose snuck up behind Minari and grabbed her gently but firmly, "You've got some explaining to do."

Mother looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

Balmung charged and slashed a direct hit on the boy. Still, he did not die or receive a game over. He just cried out in pain. The pain one in the real world might receive if… It hit him like a bomb "Oh my god." He dropped his sword to a normal stance. "What if he's like Riku?" Balmung murmured, "The boy who can't log out?"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Blackrose hissed, clutching Minari tighter, "Stop it you little brat!"

"Zee-zee!" Her arms reached for the boy fighting. Tears poured from her cheeks as she tried to grab him and hug him and get rid of the boo-boos.

Daddy looking at me

Will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line?

Zeo collapsed, falling onto the sandy sand. Blood pooled below him, turning the sand to a deep black color. He tried to get up, reaching at something before completely passing out.

Tala started running towards him but the daunting sword in the hand of Balmung stopped him in his tracks. He pulled the gun from his pocket, but quickly returned it.

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

This is not enough

This is not enough

Minari broke free and ran over to him, shaking him hard. "Zeo? Zee- zeeooo!" She started to whimper lightly, "No go bye-bye!" But dead bodies cannot speak. Her tears touched his face, washing away the blood and the saliva and the gore.

All the things she said

All the things she said

All the things she said

All the things she said

A gentle blue light began to glow like an aura around Minari. She reached her hands up and whispered something. Zeo's body glowed and he came back to life… But barely. Balmung and the others reached Zeo just as he passed out a second time. Minari clamped onto Zeo's limp hand and refused to move. Not even cookies could persuade her otherwise.

Kite nodded, "Take him and her to the hangout… I feel like a moron." He turned to Tala and nodded, "You come too…"

Blackrose slapped Kite hard and dragged him off, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! You're letting the BAD GUYS into the hideout!"

"^^;;; Blackrose, I'm just trying to-"

"You'll be trying to run like hell when I'm done with you!"

"O.O;;; Let's not be hasty…"

"Being hasty is more fun…."

( a/n CD 2 track 5

Neko Mika: There are 7 orders (levels) of the Castle, there is the Violet, the highest, Indigo, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red, the lowest and the Underfolk, the servants. ^-^ Guess what I read! =3

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ For the billionth time, The Seventh Tower

Neko Mika: -blinks- ¬¬ Chibi DT, Tal is awesome. Crow is obnoxious, annoying and Milla is to be…

-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

-Pink bunnies dance across the screen holding up a sign-

Pink Bunnies: -in high pitched Sailor Moon Voice- There are some things small children can't see, and this is one of them! In the name of the moon, -points at Oko- you will listen to your deepest feelings!

Strange man: It's okay to talk about your feelings! Let's ask Mr. Sock to help us speak about our feelings.

Oko: _ Save me!!!!!!!!!!

Rayne: I find the insipid confabulation somewhat domesticated to my predominating life style. You see young Oko, the phenomenal antagonist behind the youthful stupefaction is something anyone at all can start to undertake and understand the astounding enlightenment behind universal influence relatively near to the dark beings within us all.

Oko: -scratches at skull- MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! ;;

Neko Mika: Nrr, the basic sentiment of "World Domination" has its footing in preexistent edification. You see infinitesimal Oko, to believe that the distinct assertion of the word "Domination" instrumentality means very little more than "power held over one's life" would be a appalling and contemptuous concept to believe in. World Domination is, in its purest essence, the complete domination over the miserable inhabitants of this universe. To just control is not valid. Dismay and apathy is the true meaning of the phrase "World Domination"

Oko: -runs screaming- MAKE IT STOP! –tugs on Yue's wings- Pwease! MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Chibi Yue: o_O Pathetic creature… They went to school, or did you not notice the moronic tendency they have to say stupid things that mean nothing to normal people.

Oko: -clings to Chibi Yue-

Chibi Yue: x____x This is pathetic

Neko Mika: ^_^ I love being meeeeeeee!

Oko: Are we gonna continue wiff the story?

Neko Mika: -shakes head- Nupe! You see, I took a quz and found out I'm the ebil Kai. (See Note below) So, we're gonna see Black Dranzer, visit Dr. Kai and eat some Chez Kai food! =3 Ain't I wonderful?

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ This will result in yet another death threat. –sticks Oko on head- I seem to enjoy your company more than Chibi Riku.

Oko: ^^ Dank yew! –hands Chibi Yue tea-

Chibi Yue: ¬¬ Mine…. –sips it and feeds Oko Crabmeat Rangoons-

Chibi Riku: (… I'm going to die. )

Friends? Family? You don't need them! Why? Because you're FREAKING EVIL! You're not just EVIL, you're the baddest of the bad, worst of the worst, and basically not even a mother could love you. But hey! You're so powerful and mighty; you don't have to be bothered to care.

Wanna know which Kai you are?

Go to: /users/fiercekai/quizzes/Which%20Kai%20type%20are%20you%3F/ and find out today!

Black Dranzer….

Evil Chibi Kai: Totally cool… Kicks Tyson's butt… ^^ Awesome.

Ask Dr. Kai – (a/n Not my idea… Only a few of these are mine.)

Do you need some love advice?

Do you have a question you're just too shy to ask?

Do you have a problem that JUST can't be solved?

Then you've come to the right place

Welcome to the Dr. Kai Clinic!

Kai? A Doctor you say?

Well of course....not!

It's just that Kai seems to know everything about everything that we figured he's just as good as a REAL Doctor! So don't delay, send in your questions, puzzles, and overall problems right now where the man with the heart of gold, Dr. Kai will solve it in no time flat!

Yessirry! Heart of Gold!

So send in your Problem at the right here with the receptionist and be sure to have your message error free and readable! Do it now, because it'll be the one decision you won't regret!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #01

Dear Doctor Kai,

I think my boyfriend is cheating on me, but I'm not so sure. I want to trust him but there's just a part of me that never will! What shall I do?

-Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

I feel your pain….and my only advice for you is…

How did you get my address??!!

I don't know you!!!

I don't care anything about you!!!

You're just like that stupid Tyson and his gang of goody twoshoes! Always bugging people out of nowhere for no apparent reason! I can't believe I still put up with those jerks!

p.s. I'm not a Doctor!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #02

Dear Dr. Kai,

People keep teasing me at school and making fun of me, and it's tearing me up inside. I don't know why they pick on me… But they just do and I want them to stop but I just don't know how! Please Dr. Kai...you're the only one I can turn to...

-Unhappy in Utah

Dear Unhappy,

Growing up is one of the toughest challenges in life....

But not for me.

The toughest challenge in my life is trying to get a good night sleep with idiot Tyson's snoring! The first time I heard it, I thought a cow was being freaking run over!

Twice!

In the Groin!

p.s. I'M NOT A DOCTOR FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #03

Dr. Kai,

God…I really need your help.

My brother is so annoying that I want to kill him!

Unfortunately I'm not allowed to…do you think you can kick his ass for me?!

Please?

-Distressed Diana

Dear Diana,

Shaken or stirred?

p.s. I'm not a Doctor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #04

Hey Dr. Kai!

My problem is that I find Tyson sooooo annoying that I get headaches. Seeing as you hang around him, okay so maybe you don't exactly but anyways what should I do? And I have a crush on you and Ray who do I chose?

Bye

-From Tsu mi

Dear Tsu mi,

If only the world was an easier place to live in…

But it's not!!!!

So deal with it!!!

Just like I have to deal with stupid Tyson and his idiot neon shirts!!!! And I'm surprised you only get headaches, the longer you hang around Tyson the more stupider in intelligence you get (Dark Bladers anyone?). My only advice for your Tyson is problem is to fall off of a cliff and hope you die a quick painless death.

And the crush thing, it doesn't matter to me, I can care less. I'm just glad you don't have a crush on some boyband idiot….or worse. Tyson.

p.s. Stop calling me a Doctor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim…er…Patient #5

Dear Dr. Kai,

You've got to help me. My classmate that sits beside won't stop eating and won't stop talking to me! And when he eats, he talks to me at the same time and starts spitting on me!!!

~A friend~ p.s. I love you and I think you're VERY charming

Dear Friend,

You shouldn't be prejudice against others just because they are annoying.....

……..Unless their first name happens to be Tyson! That's when it's a problem!!!! Find out that person's name and if his name is Tyson then take their food and stuff all the way down their throat until it gets clogged so they won't be able to eat, spit, or hell, even breathe!!! And then after you'll find that I'm even more charming then before compared to him when his bloated corpse is lying on the ground!!

p.s. Wear gloves, it'll get sticky.

p.p.s. HOW CAN YOU NOT GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS THAT I'M NOT A FREAKING DOCTOR?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #06

Dear Doctor Kai,

Do you happen to be the love child of Cloud from FF7 (explains the wild hair and attitude) and the Goddess Belldandy from Oh My Goddess (explains the markings on his face and wiseness)???? And will you go out with Mandina??????? (my evil anime-style clone)

-Cactus

Dear Cactus,

What are you blind?

You're sending your question to an advice column!! Not some television show bent on everybody learning my personal life or a Dating service!!! And you even asked two questions!! I'm not a machine here for your own pleasure, and why do you people keep e-mailing me? Okay, that's it, I give up. Is it you Tyson? Nah, can't be…….this prank is too smart for you. Whoever keeps doing this I swear on Dranzer that you'll pay!!

PAY I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s. Actually, I was born in a genetics lab where genetically perfect children are born and raised to be the best Beyblader in the world (That's me), so I don't know who my parents are.

p.p.s. I'M NOT A DOCTOR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #07

Dear Kai,

I have this, well, guy that hangs out with me, and he is a complete Tyson. Meaning he is a wussy neon-colour shirt wearing baby that has a Beyblade that has more stamina than his brain. Seeing as you're some kind of expert.

What is the BEST way to be rid of this vermin?

P.S. Where did you get your outfit? it rules!

-Annoyed in Alberta

Dear Annoyed,

You're damn right I'm an expert. An expert at Beyblading that is, you stupid moron.

Do you not watch the tournaments? Do you not see how I am the Best Blader of them all??!!

*Kai death sigh*

Anyway, the easiest way to get rid of a Tyson is shove him in a closet and close the door, because of their ultra stupidity they won't be able to figure out that the door is unlocked and they will wither and die.

It's quite effective.

p.s. I design my own outfits, thank you very much.

What?

Guys are allowed to make their own clothes, and besides. I'm the best at everything, I can do anything! Except take the paint off of my cheeks…I knew I shouldn't have used the permanent kind…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #08

Dear Kai,

How do you maintain your sanity while being surrounded by idiots nearly twenty-four hours a day?

-Ninde

Dear Ninde,

By being thankful that there isn't 25 hours in a day. Any more hours and I could explode. Especially since the idiot squad loves to wear freaking neon colours. NEON COLOURS! NEON FREAKING COLOURS?! I THINK THEY REALLY DID SET SAIL FOR STUPIDSVILLE ON THAT BOAT RIDE…..

p.s. I see your not calling me a Doctor.

Hmmm…that's good. I guess you people really can learn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim…er…Patient #09

Dear Dr. Kai,

Why do you have those marks on your cheek, why are you mostly a grump, and what to do with this boy in my class who acts like a dumber version of Tyson?!?!

-Ricardo

Dear Ricardo,

Why do you ask to many questions?

1. I'm not a Doctor

2. I'm not related to a Doctor too.

3. And No I don't have a Doctor either.

4. No one can act dumber then Tyson. It's scientifically impossible.

Remember that.

It shouldn't be that hard of a challenge, unless you're a neon wearing rip-off of another character who's best talent is throw balls that entrap little tiny monsters…..

p.s. So much for that learning thing…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #10

Dear Dr. Kai,

I'm obsessed with an anime character. What's wrong with me?

- Kasumi

Dear Kasumi,

Lots of things are wrong with you.

Ask a REAL Doctor to help you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #11

Dear Dr. Kai,

I will admit this as much as it pains me, you are pretty sexy....but that doesn't mean you're not rude, self-absorbed, idiotic, I could go on but I'd just bore myself. Call me as much names as you can and you probably don't care that I'm a girl.....even though I know you're scared of them! All I wanted to ask is when will you ever LOOSEN UP! For pity's sake people do like a tough guys....like me....but that's NOT the point! That isn't the REAL Kai anyway and you know it! As much as I would love to chat with you I have some Beyblading to do!...Oh and by the way, Mariah and Emily aren't the only tough girls around that can beat you Kai! I can probably guarantee that!

-Malon

Dear Malon,

Hey did anyone realize that Spencer looks like a brick wall slammed into his face?

I mean, he looks like my garbage can, and every time I look at him I have a sudden urge to throw trash (Tyson) into his stupid trash can head.

And his launcher sucks too! If it's a rifle then it should at least have smoke come out when he releases his trigger, I mean, they ARE called the demolition boys, and I WANT TO SEE DEMOLITION! But Nooooooo!! They thought it was a safety hazard!

That's the real reason why I came back to the BladeBreakers, because I can witness more destruction when I'm with them!

p.s. Yea I didn't answer your question, because I didn't even bother to read it, because well…I'm Kai.

p.p.s. Do you see a PhD by my name? No. I didn't think so!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #12

Dear Dr. Kai,

You act like a retard. If your goal in life is perfection you'll never get it and besides your not even Kai. You're just a person pretending to be him. Kai wouldn't even answer people's e mails and plus Kai is a bit more nicer than you. That's because he tends to ignore people unlike you. You don't ignore people you diss them. So get on with your life you wannabe.

-LifeWaster

Dear LifeWaster,

Hey Genius. Guess what?

You ARE the retard.

I mean, what kind of moron wastes their time in e-mailing people who they don't think their real?

Oh right...you...

p.s. Geez...even if you think I'm not real, you couldn't even have the brain capacity to realize that I'M NOT A DOCTOR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #13

Dear Kai,

My friend at school has lost it. She said AND I QUOTE: "Ray is much hotter than Kai"

Grr...this is not true…And for this, she is not considered my best friend anymore.

So, how exactly do I tell her that you are cuter?

~ Nicole

Dear Nicole,

Well woop-a-dee-doo-da!

I don't care about your friend and how she thinks that some stupid sharped teeth tiger/man who needs a haircut is better then me!

Geez!

I don't care about her life, your life, or anyone else's except mine!!! From now on, everyone leave me alone! And stop e-mailing me!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #14

Dear DOCTOR Kai,

I saw my crush dancing with somebody else... **Burst out crying** I've known him since Kindergarten for Dranzer's sake! And He didn't even look at me! We used to be Best Friends for crying out loud!

Can I go out with you instead? Or do you know one of the Majestics' phone #? If I can't have love, I guess I'll have to settle for money.

~Care Bear Counting Down

Dear Care Bear,

I don't care diddly-quat about your friend and you want the Majestic's number?

Well the number is....

1-800-leave-me-alone!

Watch out! It's not toll free!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #15

Dear Dr. Kai Hiwatari,

There's this kid in my class who wears a neon shirt, giggles like a girl, walks like a girl... you get the picture that he is gay!

What should I do with him, he keeps following me and my friends.

Also why did u put paint on your cheeks?

Dear person,

Struggles are all part of life...and each has it's solution...But you'll have to find out on your own because...I'M NOT A DOCTOR!!!!!

FIND A REAL ONE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #16

Dr. Kai?

Why do you pretend to be so mature? You are not THAT old. Have some fun.

By the way I am not that stupid to be shoved in a closet and not my find my way out when the door is unlocked!!! AND my shirt is not neon it is just PLAIN YELLOW.

Well if it is neon I like it. errrrrrr............did I just say oops just ignore that. Did I mention that I like Tyson he is soooo cool. I like food a lot. I do not eat that much food. Oops, did I just say that too...ignore that.

-Anonymous

P.S. I am not Tyson

Dear Anonymous,

Yeah I know you can't be Tyson. You spell better then he does.

p.s. Oh and one more thing….I'M NOT A DOCTOR!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #17

Dear Dr. Kai,

What do you do with annoying younger siblings who don't do anything but watch your every move??

-Annoyed in Australia

Dear Annoyed,

Sibling rivalry is something that everyone has problems with. There's no shame in it.

We all have trouble with our little brothers and sisters…..unfortunately for me, I just have trouble with Tyson.

Yeah and…. I really don't care anymore though, so leave me alone!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #18

Dear Dr. Kai,

Does your grandfather know how to even launch a blade (let alone BeyBattle)?

He doesn't seem like he know much. Also why does Tyson get all the glory in the show and not Ray or you or maybe even Mariah?

Dear Whoever the hell you are,

My Grandfather doesn't even know what "Let it rip!" means let alone launching a blade. And don't get me started on Tyson being a main character...

IT'S UNTHINKABLE! He still uses Velcro for his shoes for Dranzer's sake!

P.S. OH AND HEY GUESS WHAT? STOP CALLING ME DOCTOR!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim…er…Patient #19

Dear Doctor Kai,

What's up? Hey, I have a problem. I want to be second best blader in the world, do you have any advice for a girl who kicks every Bladers butt every time I see them?

-Girl of the Phoenix

Dear girl of the phoenix,

Oh so you want my secret huh?

Okay, I'll tell you…

But you'll have to find it in the closet behind you. Be sure to hit anything that even remotely tries to contact you. Especially if their shirts are bright yellow...

Oh by the way...

LEAVE ME ALONE , I'M NOT A DOCTOR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victim #20

Dear Doctor Kai,

I was thinking about getting a new blade but I can't choose between Dranzer and ultimate frostic Dranzer! What should I do?

~I must own ALL the Dranzers in the world!!!

Dear person,

You know what you should do?

You should catch the nearest plane to Washington, go to the White House, get past security, and meet with the President of the United States, then ask him if he cares about Beyblades.

If he says yes, he's a moron! If he says no, he's still a moron! Wanna know the point of the story? Well its simple…..

I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU SHOULD DO!!!!!!!

And if you really do what I've told you, ask Mr. Bush if he could go find the nearest closet and find the way out. Tyson will be glad that he's found somebody almost as stupid as him!

And tell him that I'm not a Doctor either!

(a/n Below are mine)

Dear Kai (WHO IS NOT A DOCTOR),

How do you get fan girls to just shut up? I know this person… She's got an odd obsession with a fox guy and it's starting to scare me. Not as much as Tyson but it's starting to come close. Oh yes… Have you looked in your closet lately? =3

I like to steal things,

Mweheheheheheheheh…..

Dear Person with half a brain,

The easiest way to get this person to shut up is to remove the cause. Just take this wonderful tool called the shotgun and blow the head off the fox guy. My closet? What the hell do you want… Holy shit! You stole Black Dranzer! I'm calling the FBI!

Dear Kai who is not a doctor,

Please ignore the last message. I'm NOT obsessed with a fox guy and the twit who emailed you will die. My question is simple. Why won't you kill Hillary?

Kurama is mine,

Chibi DT

Dear Chibi DT,

Do you know about the mistakes made in Season 2 of Beyblade V Force?

When the others went looking for me at the beach, you see a scene of yours trully, Hilary and Tyson from behind. My back pocket should be colored brown... They forgot to color it.

At the end of the episode when they did a long shot of the whole BBA training room, My sleeve gloves (or whatever you want to call them) only had the hand part colored in (In other words they did the same thing they did with my gauntlets throughout season one…. They will pay! By the power of Dranzer, THEY WILL PAY!).

When Dranzer appeared in my second match against Dunga. Dranzer had a white beard under his chin, then a few moments later he had a red (and unnoticeable) one. It was just a flicker of red feathers he has underneath but the artists had colored it white for some reason when he first appeared. My poor birdie!.

.

They allowed Hilary to move her mouth with words coming out at one stage.

They allowed Hilary to move her mouth. Period.

The gap between the two triangles either side on my face keeps disappearing.

As if we're not tired of seeing mistakes on me, this one really bites the cake. They forgot to include MY BLUE FACE PAINT in the Cyber Driger Vs Driger match! At the start (within a few minutes of that ep starting) he appears in a shot with Rei with no face paint yet just before and after that shot he has them!

In Season one, when the Blade Breakers first appear in Paris after the fight with the dark bladers, I was standing with the rest but something was missing! Where the hell was Joe?! (My scarf!) I mean… It's nowhere in Season 2… (And for that, they will go to hell.)

p.s. I didn't answer your question and I don't care. Adding murder to my rap sheet is NOT something I want to do. That's just plain sense.

Kai,

Simple question. Sake or Tea?

Guardian of the Clow Cards,

Yue

Dear Yue,

I'm under eighteen, but I've had sake and I like it. Enough said.

That was fun! ^_^ And now, it's time for Chez Kai!

Evil Chef Kai: Alright you twerps, I'm feeling good today so I've decided that the first lesson to teach you will be my specialty, which also happens to be the favorite dish for many Bladers, especially Dark ones. Yeah so if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm gonna teach you how to make the world famous...Home-Cooked Kenny Burgers! (And this a REAL dish… You can really make it.)

 The Kenny Burger

Utensils:

For our first step you'll need to go out and get these utensils.

A bowl

A blender

A large spoon

A baseball bat

Frying Skillet

Something REALLY REALLY deadly and sharp to er..."shape" a certain ingredient together, preferably a Dark Blader! Or if you don't have one lying at home you can use a blender. Remember to try not to confuse objects!

Dark Blader Not Dark Blader

Ingredients:

For our next step we'll obviously need our ingredients! So I want you to go to the nearest grocery store to buy your ingredients and mix them into what I've put on the list to make our dish.

Hamburger Buns

1 1/2 c. Miracle Whip dressing

2/3 c. Hellmann's mayonnaise

2 tsp. season salt

1/2 c. Heinz chili sauce

3 tbsp. sugar

1/3 c. relish

1/2 c. soaked garbanzo beans, soaked overnight okay

1/2 c. water

1 c. rolled oats, uncooked

1 c. chopped walnuts

1 med. minced onion

4 tbsp. milk

1 tsp. salt

1 tsp. sage

1 tbsp. soy sauce

We seem to have mostly everything...but we're forgetting our most important ingredient! Without it, it won't have that same kick!

Kenny!

Main Instructions:

Now it's time to cook this bad boy! So follow my instructions carefully!

Lure your Kenny in with promises of finding an Emily for him to "examine" for his "research"

Quickly beat him down with a baseball bat. Use your own discretion.

Take off his glasses and throw him into the corner with your insane Dark Blader.

Ignore the Blood Curtailing Screams (if he's still conscious).

Take the Kenny mincemeat (don't worry about eyeballs, since Kenny has no eyes you have nothing to worry about!) and throw him into a blender with the ingredients marked in purple and mix it all together for a couple of minutes or until it's blended well.

Stuff it into a bowl along with all ingredients marked in red.

Spoon or scoop to form patties on a lightly oiled skillet and cook till brown on both sides. Personally I prefer it to let it burn a little bit longer then other people do because Nerds usually taste better when burned to a crisp.

Now after you've done that mix all the ingredients marked in blue till it's blended well to create the Special Sauce.

After your Kenny patties are done, place them onto two whole wheat hamburger buns.

Pour over some of special sauce onto your Kenny patty and place on your burger whatever you'd like whether it'd be lettuce, tomatoes, onions, it all doesn't matter. You choose based on whatever liking you want!

By now if you have been paying attention your home-Cooked Kenny Burger should look something like this...

 Your very own Kenny Burger

Now don't forget to do step number 11! Enjoy! These burgers are great to serve for friends, enemies, Kenny's parents, the milkman, your teacher, Kobe Bryant, Stray Dogs, Stray Cats, Stray Tysons, wolves, Snow White, Aladdin, Bus Drivers, The FBI, Will Smith, Wizards, Dragons, retired folk, and mainly Dark Bladers ( Who REALLY enjoy this meal) I mean you'd work up an appetite too if you were just as lame as they are!


	6. Chapter 6

Alone – Nothing or Iris (Good song.)

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Sakura woke up in a forest late at night. The sun had already set and the darkness loomed like a blanket. It didn't take long for her to realize she was back in Japan. The smell of cherry blossoms was too strong. Her head hurt, her body ached and she felt Zeo even though she'd never felt it before. He was in pain. But… Where was he? She couldn't ask for help, who would believe her? The charm that had suddenly appeared on her forehead was glowing brightly and it hurt so badly.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

"Z…Zeo…." She stared at the black sky, the starless night and tried to laugh, but the feeling never came. Just a sense of horrible pain. Something that's not easy to describe. She wanted to scream, but no sound came from her throat. She just wanted Tala or Zeo or someone. Someone to hold her and make the pain go away.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Oh? Who are…? Oh my goodness! Lord Tenchi!"

"Ayeka, what's… Oh man… She's in bad shape."

Two figures were coming towards her but Sakura could not make a thing out. It didn't matter, she'd fight. That was, if she could find out how to fight. She couldn't find her staff, she couldn't feel anything but the warm constraining arms holding her off the ground.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Zeo…Please… Help… Me…." Sakura screamed, the pulsating pain ripping through her body.

The arms cooed gently at her, though she couldn't understand what they meant. They just didn't help. Sakura wanted them to leave, but she could not move.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am

"Please… Let me go!" Sakura squirmed as best she could and the arms changed to a strong pair that prevented the squirming, "Please…. Please…."

I just want you to know who I am

But the arms…

I just want you to know who I am

Never…

I just want you to know who I am

They never…

I just want you to know who I am

Let go…

(a/n

Neko Mika: _____ Must. Wait. Four. Days. For. Youko. Kurama. Cannot. Survive… -downloads a music video with most of the entire episode- Damn you JR and your stupid escape crap thingie… You BLOCKED KURAMA FROM MY VIEW! -stabs-

Dr. Kai: (x_x Not. A Doctor.) Didn't you tell me that DT was the one obsessed with Kurama?

Neko Mika: Nrrr… I am a cat/fox/heartless/human, therefore Youko is mine, stupid regular Kurama is DT's… WAHHHH! YOUKO!!!!!!!!!!!! COOOME BACK!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Yue: xx Somehow, you'll live. Gimme more pocky!

Neko Mika: -sighs- Fine. -hands Kurama the strawberry covered candy- Suncoast ROCKS ME SOCKS.

-clutches new Kenshin DVD- Ebil Kenshin and Ebil Saitou RULE

Chibi Yue: Oh yesh. Chibi Youko wanted a small section.

Neko Mika: Please Welcome the CHIBI CHIBI YOUKO SHOW!

Crowd cheers

Youko: The hell? Oh! I'm on? Lemme put Hiei in Time out….

Chibi Hiei: What?! I only gnawed on your ear! I don't wanna be in Time out! –sobs-

Chibi Hiei: Must… Escape… Time-out….

Chibi Hiei: AUGH! MY INARI ZUSHI!

Chibi Kurama: Mine! –sneakie sneak sneakie sneak-

Chibi Hiei: But the cookie was so yummeh!

Chibi Youko: You're 'possed to be in Time out…

Chibi Hiei: Neber! The tail dies! Grrr….

Chibi Youko: --;;;

Chibi Hiei: I can't fwy?

Chibi Hiei: What ish dish?

Neko Mika: -^^- Youko's so coooooooooot!

Chibi Yue: xx Yeah… REALLY CUTE…. –a fork is driven into Chibi Yue's head- xP Ouch. )

A shooting star – Shooting Stars or Wind's Nocturne (THE KITTY SONG!)

Wishing on a dream that seems far off

Hoping it will come today.

When Sakura woke up, she was alone in a room in a traditional style two story Japanese home, lying flat on her back on a futon. She was in a different outfit, a simple white kimono. She spotted her clothes on a chair towards the left side of the room. They were covered in blood and other things and it shocked her.

Into the starlit night,

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,

Waiting on a shooting star.

It wasn't the same night, there were stars outside, so many. She was alone in the room and it was dark, inside and out. Slipping into the slippers provided, she gently walked down the stars and outside. There was a lake, right next to the home and it shimmered.

But, what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most,

We all need to believe there is hope.

She stared at the twinkling stars, her thoughts returning to Zeo. "Where could you be?" She was alone, so alone. She bent down into a crouch and touched the water's surface, tears spattering onto the water.

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

I know my heart should guide me, but,

There's a hole within my soul.

"Sakura…. Please don't cry… I promised you I wouldn't let you down."

She blinked and looked skyward Nothing. Nothing at all. Just black sky and stars. No Zeo. But… It was his voice… Right?

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see,

Now all I need..,(desperately)

"Sakura, when you're sad and have that feeling, it makes me sick inside. Please, stop it."

"Sorry Ailea…" She turned towards the water and saw the reflection of her guardian, "Really, I am." She turned towards the sky, just as a shooting star skimmed across the sky.

Is my star to come...

She padded towards the house, a small feeling of hope gently touching her heart. Maybe… Maybe she would see him again. She had to keep on believing. There was always hope… You just needed to find it.

The Misaki Shrine – Everyday or The Story of a Girl ( By Nine Days (I think. ) This song… ROCKS!)

Sakura soon found her place at the hidden Misaki Shrine.. She'd been found on the temple steps two weeks before in a near-death condition. Ayeka and Tenchi had saved her. That was that. Although… Something about them was odd. She felt like… She knew them.

"You know Ayeka, if she is the one you're talking about, I love her smile. She looks so sad sometimes, but when she smiles… I just love it. She's got a sweet attitude hidden behind the sorrow."

"Yeah, she's cute thing."

"Hey Sakura! Help me with cooking?" Sasami peeked out from behind the curtain over the window in the kitchen to look at Sakura, who was busily hanging up the laundry. The two enjoyed each other's company.

Sakura blinked, tightening the grip on her gloves, "Ah, sure! Let me put these up and I'll be in!"

Sakura sighed, gripping the locket around her neck. It held the emblem of her family, whoever they were and Ailea. Ayeka and Washu wanted to see it, but Sakura hid it from them. Smiling lightly, she ran inside and hung up her cloak, "Okay, let's work!"

"She's still talking about Zeo. Washu's worried."

"Why?"

"Washu says she knows of a Zeo… But that he died eight years ago."

"Wha!? What about Sakura?"

"Washu says there's a good chance Sakura's the missing one, but she's not sure. The sample you had is old. You see…" But he was cut off by a playful screech, "TEEEEEEEEENNNNNCCHIIIIII!"

Tenchi wandered in, laughing his head off and gently messed up Sakura's hair as she worked at cutting up some carrots. It was done very well and with excellent skill. "You're doing a good job!"

Sakura blushed lightly and smiled, "Thanks so much!" She pulled him down and showed him what she was doing and explained the different herbs and what they did to add to the overall favor. She was absolutely amazing, more than Sasami.

Tenchi laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "That's such a good job! I'll never figure it out…"

Sakura huffed, "No, that's not a good thing to say…" Her face drooped lightly but she brushed it off quickly, looking up with a gentle, girlish smile. She tilted her head lightly and giggled, "But that's okay. You work so hard!"

Ayeka nodded, "He's right. It's really good!"

"Sakura! Mine didn't come out…." Sasami sighed, close to tears. It looked different and not as exquisite as Sakura's. Indeed, it wasn't as good, but with the six-year difference between them… It was acceptable.

Sakura took a taste and smiled, "It's absolutely fine. You're a great cook!"

"Th-thanks!" Sasami smiled, hugging Sakura tightly. "Wanna play?"

Sakura did slip into depression throughout the day, suddenly stopping with a sudden ache. Usually it was a smile but sometimes it was a word from her new friends. From her… Family. It wasn't her birth family, but it was sure as heck close.

Towards the evening, her chest began to hurt more, burning with rage, telling her only one thing. Mako. She need more and soon. She didn't want to lose control. She staggered towards the house but made it to the halfway point and collapsed.

"Sakura! Wait for- Sakura! Tenchi! Ayeka! Sakura's on the ground!"

"Ayeka! Get Washu!"

Sakura forced her feet to stand and moved towards the house, pushing away Tenchi, "I know what I need…" She fought both off, suddenly powering up slightly, just enough to push the pink-haired scientist into a state of shock.

"Sakura… Forgive me for this." Tenchi murmured, after hearing Washu exclaim loudly right into his ear, knocked Sakura out with a swift smack in the neck and carried her inside, "You're so stupid sometimes…"

Zeo's Unrequited Wish – Caged Bird or Invisible Me (a/n I think it's from CCS, can't be sure)

Zeo slipped out of Tala's evil grip of interrogation as soon as possible and gated back to the field with the large moon. Minari was close behind him. He couldn't help but think of Sakura. How was he supposed to say something he didn't know how to say?

I can't stop thinkin' about that superstar standing at the bus stop

I was so shy

I'd just look at the ground every time I'd try to catch your eye

I'd try to get some of your attention

Just to mention

How I never felt like this before

But my heart hit the floor as the bus closed the door

And I watched it drive away with the girl I adore

He sighed, fumbling for the stupid sword key chain thingie Sakura had given him. He'd gotten it from her in a dream and when he woke up… It was there. As he looked at it, he went completely red. "What… What is this feeling?"

For a distance

I keep you deep inside

How do I tell ya, girl?

When you don't know I'm alive?

Sakura had definitely been in his dreams, but how was HE, a cyborg, supposed to say something to someone who didn't know he was alive. Literally! He rubbed the sides of his head, "Argh, this is weird!"

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

I gotta believe that you're not

Just a fantasy

Was Sakura nothing more than an illusion? No, he'd spent a year and a half with her and she was definitely real. He touched his cheek and nodded, "My slap scars are proof of that."

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

Right from the start, you're breakin' my heart

And you can't see

Invisible me

He felt invisible next to Tala. Tala was a better blader, less social, but stronger. Probably a better match for Sakura that he would ever be. But still… Wasn't it possible?

I know it's crazy

But I think a love as ours was meant to be

But I don't have your number

So I wonder

If you'd ever take a chance on me

I want you so bad

I can't sleep, I'm into too deep

I'm a fool to think you'd want me

You'll never, never see what you mean to me

I guess that's how it has to be

What did Sakura feel towards him? Ever since that Ultima Blast, he'd been having these really weird thoughts. Thoughts that were not his thoughts. Sakura's voice had just been showing up in his head, from out of nowhere. Most of the time, it surfaced when his life was in danger… Like with the desert fight.

From a distance

I keep you deep inside

How do I tell ya, girl?

When you don't know I'm alive?

He had to find her. He just had to. He need the answers but how was he supposed to ask? He could barely explain this weird feeling, let alone explain it. Man, this was turning out to be some day.

You're so perfect

You'll never be mine

Holdin' out for you

Seems like a waste of time

Maybe he should just move on, without Sakura. It seemed reasonable, but each time he thought it… It didn't make sense. Why should he leave behind someone who was such a close friend?

To Tokyo or Bust – CD 2 track 17 or Kitty Fight (Don't ask…. -.-;;; )

"WHAT!?"

"Sakura, don't sound so surprised! You and Sasami need to go to school and Tokyo isn't far away…." Tenchi said, trying to explain.

"That's NOT happening." Sakura shook her head angrily. She was NOT going to throw herself in with the BladeBreakers. NO WAY.

Ayeka laughed aloud, handing Sakura a book-bag, "But you are. Brat!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"SHUT UP!" Tenchi screamed and pointed outside, "Sasami, Sakura, HURRY!"

Sasami grabbed Sakura by the wrist and ran outside to the waiting taxi. Sasami pushed the reluctant girl inside and jumped in after, "This will be fun!"

Sakura sighed, "No. It won't."

Shinjuku Prep School – Everyday or Hohoemi no Bakudan (A Smile that's a Bomb!) (YYH madness!! xD)

Sakura pushed the skirt of her green and white uniform down angrily, stepping from the taxi and paying the man abruptly as she hissed at the required look. It was a typical fuku type outfit, yet it was highly annoying. It was constraining and she couldn't wear her hand gloves. That was bad. She scoffed one last time and dragged Sasami towards the huge five story building, "Come on!"

Sasami meeped, "But… It's so big!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Sakura sighed, feeling in her pocket for the Black Dranzer Blade. Noting it was there, she walked through the giant brown doors.

"Right this way…" Sasami was taken one way, Sakura in the other. All Sakura knew was that something bad was going to happen. "You're in class 7-a first, have someone take you around when you change classes."

"Huh? Right…"

Sakura sighed in relief as she noticed the lack of boys in the room. All were dressed as she and that made things a bit easier. The uniform was ridiculously ugly. This was an all-girl class and that meant no blade breakers.

"Hey!"

Sakura turned around suddenly, "Holy crap."

"What's your problem? You're Sakura, right? I'm Hillary, I'll be taking you around!" Sakura knew very well that the person standing infront of her was Hillary, the annoying twit that followed Tyson around. This. Wouldn't. End. Well.

Sakura sighed, "I'll put up with you… "

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on! You need to meet people!" Hillary's smile was warm but somehow annoying. Maybe it was memories of last time, maybe not. It didn't matter, she was going to have to put up with it. Nodding in agreement to her own words, she sat down in the desk directly behind her.

Hillary introduced everyone in the room, one at a time. The only response Sakura could manage was a hopeless nod. The others thought she was being nice and giggled, commenting on her awesome hair and such. Sakura blinked and/or nodded, but mostly she kept to herself. She couldn't help but glance towards the boy's side of the school.

Physical Education (aka: Physical Terrorism) – Kids in America or…. The blue song. o_o; Hell, I don't know.)

P.E. The easiest class of the day, at least for Sakura. The uniform for gym was much nicer than norm, Sakura could move. Just a red stripped t-shirt and red shorts. Easy, simple and nice. Within five minutes, Sakura was placed with the guys. She passed the girls in running, arm thrusts, even push-ups. It was decided that she would move with the guys, it might provide a challenge. They were absolutely correct.

The first thing Sakura saw was Tyson and Max, whining about the running. She scoffed lightly, "Wimps…" Kai and Rei were trying to push each other to the edge as they ran around the track.

"Rotten Boys…" Sakura tapped the white shoe into the dirt and pushed herself hard, catching up to and passing the two boys. A pad was set up for a vault jump, "See you over that." A single well-aimed jump landed Sakura on the other side, way before Rei and Kai. Both stood dumbstruck. Even Kai looked surprised.

Tyson wanted a shot at the wonder girl so he, being a complete idiot, challenged her. But not to a running race, "Do you beyblade?"

Sakura laughed evilly, "Hell yeah!"

Tyson's blade was fished out of his pocket and pointed at Sakura, "Let's battle!"

She tossed her head to the side, "Alright, but I'll kick your butt!"

"Yeah right!" Tyson scoffed lightly, "And I'm the World Champion!"

"That came out wrong…." Max said, blinking several times. "WAAAAAAAY wrong."

"SAKURA!" A loud voice, coming from Hillary's mouth, screamed into Tyson's ear, "DON'T FIGHT SAKURA YOU MORON!!! SHE IS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TOO NICE!"

Tyson fell over, "Fine! But that means we'll fight after school! And that means she gets to come to the dojo!"

Sakura sighed, nearly crying her eyes out. This wasn't going well and now it seemed like it would end worse than she thought. She didn't have time to escape, a firm grasp around her wrist from Hillary sent her dragging towards the showers.

(a/n

Neko Mika: O_O Tell me what the –bleep- changed! Did Youko still swear!? Did Kurama stab mister Maskie the same way as in the un-cut ness?

Chibi Yue: --;;; The morons replace Yu Yu for a week. Either that or she missed it. x_X

Neko Mika: -stabs Chibi Yue with sword- xx Shuddup.

Chibi Yue: Ouch….

Neko Mika: But I saw Inu Yasha! –whispers something to Sephiroth-

Sephiroth: Really?

Neko Mika: n_n Yep. –puts pretty necklace with claws around Ansem's neck and scampers off-

Ansem: What did the fox/cat/heartless/human put on me? –pokes it- It's ugleh.

Sephiroth: Ansem!

Ansem: x_X What the hell do YOU want?

Sephiroth: Sit boy! Sit!

Ansem: What the? –is forced to sit by the ebil necklace- WHY did I fall for the stupid necklace!?

Neko Mika: And it won't come off. XP You loooooooooose! xDDDDDDDDDD

Ansem: x_x I hate you soooooooooo much.

Neko Mika: -snugs Shippo- He's so cute! n_n

Chibi Yue: Have you had any Dr. Pepper or Root Beer in the past two days?

Neko Mika: x_X Why would you think that? The answer is no. Ebil parents won't buy me any and I'm broke from buying faulty dance-pad. Must. Wait. Six. More. Days. For. Youko. Kicking. Butt.

Chibi Yue: --;;; Like I'm going to SURVIVE this week…

Neko Mika: -whaps- I have an odd obsession with Gundam Seed. x_X Found out that Terra (Teen Titans) joins with Slade in Third season, beat the crap out of the TT and only BB is still standing. Got many brain-control ideas from Slade! n_n

Chibi Yue: You finally dubbed people…

Neko Mika: -gasps- That's right! –pokes cousin- This is Officially-dubbed-chibi-Sora, otherwise known as Thereon. –smacks him- Stop trying to eat my Ps2! –pokes second lady who ish a mermaid- This is Officially dubbed Luna or fishie lady! –drags around in fish tank- She's a fishie! -^^-

OBL: xx Mika. Stop. Dragging. Me. Around. In. A. Fishie tank.

Neko Mika: -feeds fish food-

OBL: MINE!

Neko Mika: -pokes next kitty-like person- This is Officially-Dubbed-Fish-Freak. n_n

ODFF: Fishie! –attacks OBL-

Neko Mika: x_X STOP IT! –both stop- Good animals! –feeds fish and pokes birdie person- This is Officially-dubbed-Hawkie. Don't touch me birdie. Nuff said. –pokes mouse-like person- This is officially-dubbed- Mousie. She's a mouse who eats eyeballs. DO NOT ASK.

Chibi Yue: Toooooooo laaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Neko Mika: --;;; -whacks all- They all annoy meeeeeeeeeeee. GREATLY. Anyways, -pokes next person- This is Officially-dubbed-Syaoran. n_n –clings-

OD Syaoran: xx;;; Get off!

Neko Mika: Nuuuuuuuuu! –kicks next person- Meet officaly-dubbed-Cid. ;;; Annoys me to hell.

ODC: Yo! Chibi DT, wanna date or something?

Neko Mika: -slaps him- He's a pervert… ;;; But my friend. My very nice friend.

Chibi Yue: Wrap it up…

Neko Mika: xP FINE! The last thing I shall say is this. CARTOON NETWORK IS FACING THE DEATH PENALTY!!!! THEY WILL DIE BY AN ATTACK PLANNED BY CHIBI DT! FORGET TERRORISM, WE WILL PREY UPON THE PEOPLE WHO TAKE AWAY TSUKASA AND SAITOU WITH THE FURRY OF OUR MACHINE GUNS!

Chibi Yue: -eyes the FBI people standing outside the door- xx;; Stupid. )

The Dojo – Mr. Moonlight or Bokura Pichu Pichu

"His stupidity is beyond belief." Sakura muttered one morning as the group awaited for Tyson to get up.

"I've seen smarter house plants…." Hillary muttered, snarling lightly

"Tyson! Get your lazy asshole out of bed!!" Kai shouted, tired of the complaints.

"Mufa! I'm sleeeeeeeping!" Tyson tossed a pillow through the dojo and whacked Hillary hard in the face.

"Oh. My. God." Max swore lightly, staring at the very angry sight of Hillary.

"Then I will have to smack it." Hillary said, taking a large wooden paddle in her hand. "And I have no mercy!" She led the others into the small bedroom, Rei dragging Kai by the belt, who didn't seem to think he was needed.

"TYYYYYYYSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOON!" Kenny came screeching in, skidding to a stop just inches from Tyson.

Tyson picked at his earlobe, "Wha? You're killing me!"

Kenny poked Sakura's arm, "Tyson! According to my very valuable computer research, Sakura is very equal to you in skill."

Sakura slowly turned her head, "I am not… My strategy is much better. I leave less holes in my pattern and I'm less likely to become angry."

Kenny laughed, his glasses glowing evilly, "Ah! But Tyson's overall strength is greater than yours! That's why you two will be battling each other today."

Kai yawned, "I've got an important class… See you later."

Kai snuck out of the dojo, hailing a cab quickly. Sakura was left speechless as Tyson began to beg for their match to begin.

"Tyson! It is me you'll be fighting! We have a score to settle!"

Sakura sighed in disgust, "And as if my day couldn't get any worse…." Just to be safe, she slipped behind a pillar and jumped onto the roof.

Ozuma stood on the roof of the dojo, glaring down at the five people standing in the courtyard. He held a very evil grin.

Tyson sighed, "Won't you ever learn? I'll always wiiiiiiin!"

A battle foreseen by the cards! Clash of Ice and Flame! – I'm Back (YGO) or Kaiba-ish music. O_o;;; Yup.

Disappeared

Outta here

It was time to pay my dues

Never guessed that you'd be dressed in my clothes and in my shoes

Sakura laughed heartily and with a single leap, landed infront of Ozuma and Tyson, "You'll fight me Ozuma and that's absolutely final."

Ozuma's face paled for a moment before turning an angry shade of red, "How dare you! Sakura! You are nothing but a traitor!"

Sakura sighed and launched Black Dranzer, "Stupid brat, I'm tired of you messing things up. This is my turf, BACK OFF!"

Ozuma just snarled and sent forth Flash Leopard. "Destroy her!"

You couldn't wait to move right in

If I were you, I'd be concerned

Ain't no way your gonna win

Bet you didn't count on my return

Sakura laughed as the blade seemingly slashed into her own, "Is that the BEST you've got?"

Ozuma snarled and came at her again but was reflected. He was getting annoyed.

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control

Now enough is enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole

Sakura pointed her beginning launcher right at Ozuma's head, "Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!"

Ozuma's face darkened, "Never!"

On my own

All alone

This aint how the story ends

Now I see those close to me

They were just their weather friends

_For Tala and Zeo… I can't afford to lose this match! _ Sakura gripped on the key hidden with the pocket on her jeans, barely able to control herself.

Ozuma laughed, "So you haven't told them… FLASH LEAPORD!" The core reacted and out came the flashing flame of the very angry kitty.

You sucker everyone inside

With promises that fooled them all.

You may be top dog tonight

But the bigger they come, the harder they fall

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control

Now enough is enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole

"Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!" Sakura's face seemed… Different to the Blade Breakers. She seemed to be something besides the sweet girl who could kick butt in the dish.

_For our plan to succeed, Sakura must be taken out of the picture, permanently. _Those words rang in Ozuma's head. This was his knew assignment. Who she was, he really didn't care. She would be destroyed. "Show me the power of the Bit Beast of evil and flame! Show me the might! It's my mission!"

(Tyson sighed, whispering to Kenny, "Isn't his mission to seal our bit beasts?)

(SHUT UP TYSON!)

Sakura's eyes seemingly disappeared, "Ozuma, I'm not gonna give up Black Dranzer without a real fight. It's take over time, by me." She pushed her fist into the air, "BLACK DRANZER FIREBALL INFERNO!!"

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control

Now enough is enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, cause now Im back.

The entire team standing on the sidelines, excluding Hillary gasped.

She tilted her head, "What? WHAT!?"

"That… That bb-bit beast! It's the one that almost turned Kai against us, permanently!"

"But how did SHE get it?

Sakura laughed with a tint of possession in her voice, "Ozuma! There is NOTHING IN THIS WORLD that can defeat this awesome might! Just give it up!"

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control

Now enough is quite enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, cause now Im back.

Sakura fished up her blade from the dish and rose off the ground slightly, "Imperial king of the elements, thy divinity watches over all Four Corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. Make these fools forget they ever saw Black Dranzer's might! Whirling blade of darkness, answer my call!"

A brilliant flash of black light filled the arena and all but Sakura forgot what happened.

But she forgot to wipe one mind.

Kai returned to the dojo with a fast pace after seeing the bit beast light of something he thought he'd never see again. Staring at everyone just sitting there, he was confused and angry, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Sakura blinked, eyes widening in fright. She hadn't wiped his mind.

Kai looked at the pale Sakura and his eyes narrowed, "Who won the match between you and Tyson!? Answer me!"

Tyson blinked, "Huh?"

"I saw the aura of a bit beast. Who won?"

"Bit Beast? Wait a sec! Ozuma… and Sakura…" Tyson tried to piece it together. "Black Dranzer!"

The race for the truth – If you where here with me (DDR, DT… You should have this one. I do. ^^)

Sakura took off, running right out of the dojo, Kai and the others hot on her trail. She darted through the alleys and jumped onto roofs to "try" and avoid the others. It didn't work too well. Rei and the others quickly fell behind but Kai stayed strong.

"Get back here!" Kai was mad and it showed. Sakura had his nightmare, his one and only fear (Other than Tyson's snoring) and he wanted to know why_. Why!? How and why does she have Black Dranzer!? This is so confusing!"_

"Sakura!" A voice from above rang out as she found herself backed into an alley, Kai approaching slowly, to make her nervous. "JUMP!"

Sakura did as the voice said and found herself staring at her old teammates. Ian, Spencer and Bryan all stood right behind, blades barred. All of which had grown in the years past. She quickly ducked behind Bryan and asked something in Russian. Bryan responded quickly and watched her run off.

Sakura's head hurt. Tala… Zeo… What had happened to them? Bryan said they were in bad shape… To run for the Shinjuku hospital, ICU level 5. But what awaited her? Tears dropped on the ground as she ran, _"Zeo…. Please… Don't be dead… Tala… I remember…"_

Tyson and the others launched with the D-boys, but Kai wasn't forced into a fight. Tala was missing and therefore there was one less blader. Jumping right over the two, he ran after her, keeping up pretty well. She was acting like she knew the D-boys…. But how?!

Sakura didn't stop. She knew that Kai was on her tail but she didn't care. She didn't care one bit. Someone else was in need of her help. _ "Kai… If you where here with me… You could feel the way I do now… If you were here with me, you would see what I'm looking for now."_

Tyson and the others quickly disposed of the D-boys and ran after Kai, barely seeing him jump over a wall a few blocks down. Hillary could even keep up, somehow. Though she didn't understand the reason for Sakura's weird behavior. Nor did she know a thing about Black Dranzer

Sakura's pace slowed lightly, "_I hate being alone…" _She thought, "_I HATE BEING ALONE!!!"_

A firm grasp on her wrist pulled Sakura from her daydream and into her nightmare. She spun around and stared right into the ice blue eyes of Kai Hiwatari. Someone from her childhood who couldn't remember what they'd gone through because of the context Sakura was tired and could break from the grip easily.

Kai dragged her towards the others, "You'll explain. You have to. Or I'll kill you."

Sakura took a split second to slip from his grip and to get over another wall. He was waiting…. He was waiting… She had no time to bother with a problem she'd had to deal with for so many years. For so many many years… The guilt was hard to bear but she held it… Because she had too.

Kai groaned and took up chase, "_It's like she grew up in a way similar… No. She couldn't have. She's a girl!" _ But could she have possibly grown up at the abbey? The way she avoided him was similar to the way he avoided things, the way she fought, Black Dranzer…. That day he tried to use it… Hadn't a girl…? Kai caught up to Sakura again and tried to say something in triumph, but the memories whacked him hard and he fell to the ground, clutching his head with his hands. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Sakura turned around slowly, just in time to watch him fall to the ground. She ran towards him, forgetting the possibility of a trap. She caught him and sighed, nuzzling his head gently, "Moron…"

"Sa- Sakura…" Kai murmured, trying to speak, "I… Remember… Bits…"

She smiled lightly, fighting back her tears, "Kai…. Don't talk… Okay?"

He laughed lightly, wincing from the pain, "You run a hell of a lot faster than me…"

She tilted her head to the side, smiling and slashing away the tears, "Always did."

He winced and blacked out but Sakura didn't let him go. She gently let his head rest on her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry… That I didn't help you back then. But… If I can… I'll help you now."

As the rain slowly began to fall, Sakura couldn't help but cry on the alive, but barely face of Kai. Her first friend. Before she'd met Tala or Zeo or anyone she now knew, Kai had protected her… He had been there. And now…

His poor body was exhausted.

Darkness – Darkness by Disturbed. (Look up the YGO video and listen to the song… It's so sad! ;;)

Sakura's tears dropped off pattern of the falling rain, soaking Kai's face and body. But still, he did not wake up. He breathed, but he did not move. The rain was beginning to feel like the rain that had fallen the day Kai left. The day she began to understand her past, the day she was forced into leaving what she knew. The first time she heard the name "Tamer of Darkness"

As she stared down at the limp body, she didn't notice the shadows rising from the depths of the concrete floor behind her, creeping towards the body of the boy. Creeping towards the vulnerable heart.

Don't turn away

I pray you've heard

The words I've spoken

Dare to believe

For one last time

Ayeka and Tenchi had put the Bladebreakers out of the battle and where running towards Sakura and Kai, both in full Jurai battle gear, each holding a sword of the Lighthawk, the warrior tree of Jurai. Slashing at the endless amounts of shadows that pressed upon them, getting no closer to Sakura than when they started.

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own

It was then… It was then that Ayeka noticed the purplish black aura flooding from Sakura. She paled, stabbing a shadow in the chest. Sakura was drawing them here. Her emotion… It meant one thing.

The Sovereign of Silence.

The entity one child of the royal family inherited. The power to control the darkness. The power to destroy or save. Everyone had believed that Kagato had earned such power… But it had not been him.

Sakura Kinomotto Jurai, the second sister of the direct line, Princess of the Moon, beloved sister to Ayeka and Sasami, was she also the Sovereign of Silence the family had to execute on sight? No… Ayeka couldn't do that. She couldn't.

Carry me away

I need your strength

To get me through this

Dare to believe

For one last time

Sasami ran up behind Ayeka, a holy aura from Tsunami protecting her. "Ayeka! Sakura… Sakura holds the essence of Ailea!"

Ayeka sighed, "I… I know."

Sasami stared at the ground, "I must… Let Tsunami have control."

"No!"

Sasami was shocked by the tone of her sister's voice, "But… The law…"

"Sasami, we will not kill our sister. There has to be a way!" Ayeka slashed away, trying to figure a way to free Sakura from the darkness, but they couldn't get close enough. As the shadows faded, new ones took their place.

Sakura looked down at Kai as a white aura began to glow around his badly beaten body. She paled, shaking him lightly, "Kai! Kai! Don't… Don't leave me! Please, please don't leave me!"

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own

"Sakura…" Kai said, as the glow began to make him disappear. He placed his hand on her blade, which rested on her wrist weakly, "I'm so happy… That I got to help you…"

On my own

"No! No! Don't leave me! Kai! Kai don't leave me!" Sakura pleaded, as the rain disappeared and the moon began to shine, "I can't… I need… You can't leave me!"

Dare to believe

For one last time

And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me

Deny everything

Slowly walk away

To breathe again

On my own

"Sakura…. It is not my choice… Thank you… For everything…" The light became a seven pointed star and Kai began to disappear, right from Sakura's arms. She stood up and tried to grasp them, failing.

On my own

She screamed as loudly as she could, tears blinding her vision, "SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura's True Form. – My only Love or Princess Moon (I prefer Princess Moon x3; )

The seven crystals that hid within Ayeka's pouch spurted out and spun around, fusing together in a beautiful white light.

Tenchi gasped, "Ayeka! What's…"

Ayeka blinked in wonder, "The seven wings of the Lighthawk are forming together! The Imperial Silver Crystal of Jurai is being reformed!"

A bright pink and white light illuminated the entire alley, killing the shadows and blinding everyone.

Turning and turning

The moon's a merry-go-round

Making her cool pearl dress flutter

Always watching over it all,

Moon, Moon, Moon . Princess Moon

Sakura's body was completely covered in the light and she blinked, "This light… It's so warm…."

She began to transform, the entire outfit she wore being cast aside cloaking her in the light. Ailea smiled, appearing beside her, "It's a wonderful feeling…"

"Yes…"

"Sakura, you are the Second Princess of the Royal Family of the Planet Jurai. You are Guardian of the Moon and therefore dubbed, Princess Moon."

In the day, the scent of flowers

At night, the twinkling of the stars

It's a world that no one knows of.

She puts on the white slippers,

and crosses the white moon bridge,

dreaming of a sweet kiss.

This is where the princess lives.

Sakura's entire became covered in light angelic light and the dress began to take shape. It was long and flowing, reaching to her ankles, pearl white in color. It had an Empress Waist line, tied with a delicate invisible lace. The hem itself was covered in tiny dark green emeralds, sprinkled with glitter. Her hair was pulled into a single ponytail, decorated with tiny dark green shells, matching the color of the beaded bracelets that dangled lightly from her wrists. Her forehead crest, the simple of the Lighthawk ship that guarded the moon, was a deep green color and showed visibly on her skin. Two angelic wings that were as long as she was tall, sprouted from her back, sparkling in the gentle moonlight. Her expression was blank and empty, not to mention sorrowful.

Offer your prayers up to the moon,

And someday it will surely bring you happiness.

Ayeka blinked, "Who would have thought? Sakura, the Sovereign and the pet of our father at the same time?"

The BladeBreakers caught up and stared in awe, Tyson speaking lightly, "Whoa! She's… Beautiful."

Turning and turning

The moon's a merry-go-round

Making her cool glass dress flutter

Always watching over it all,

Moon, Moon, Moon. Princess Moon

Sakura's eyes blazed with passion as she gently floated down from the sky, "Albedo, I know you linger here. Please, make this easier and show yourself to me."

Albedo did, deeply paled from witnessing the transformation. He tightened the grip on his sword, "Give me the crystal!"

Sakura blinked, "What crystal?"

At that moment, a silver crystal in the shape of a teardrop glided down and landed in Sakura's palm. It glowed a brilliant seafoam green color and fused with the empty key Sakura held in her other palm. The Lighthawk Wand was reborn.

In the day, the scent of tender passion

At night, the shining of love

It's a world that no one knows of.

Weaving the twilight

Slowly turning her arms

She stops time with her sweet kiss

This is where the princess lives.

It formed into the staff similar to the Oath and Sakura spun it around, pointing it at Albedo, "You have taken from me… The one person who cared. As of this moment, I banish you. I banish you to a place where your evil can cause no harm! In the name of the Moon of Jurai, feel your death."

She aligned the staff with the full moon and it began to glow.

Offer your prayers up to the moon,

Because someday it will surely allow you to meet.

"Desolation Meteor Strike!" A seafoam green ball of energy was charged and fired Albedo. He defended this power with his wrists, but it was too much. He teleported just in time to avoid death.

Turning and turning

Making her sweet lace flutter

Ringing the white moon bell

For the one and only

Man she loves so dearly,

She's waiting, waiting, and waiting.

Moon, Moon, Moon. Princess Moon

Sakura floated to the ground and gently touched the place Kai's body had laid, "I will find you… I will set you free…. You may become an Unknown for now… But not for long." The princess outfit disappeared, leaving Sakura in her normal look and completely drained. She fell to the ground, tired out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's Promise – CD 2, track 1 or Yasashisano Tane

Zeo was sinking into darkness, being pummeled into submitting to it. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He could only think and remember the one person he longed to see

***Flashback* **

"Hey Kaika, aren't you tired?" Zeo patted Kaika's shoulder when he found her piloting the ship so Bryan and Ian could get some sleep. As she worked the panels, she looked at him with surprise.

"Zeo? No, I'm not tired." She just smiled brightly.

"That's not your smile. What's wrong?" Zeo sighed seriously, taking a seat, "You should be taking this time to rest. Things won't be easy, you know?" He flipped on a few panels and took over half the controls, "Share the boring work."

"Zeo…" Kaika's eyes pooled over and he turned in shock, "Kay?! What's wrong?"

Kaika slumped onto Zeo's shoulder, "It's so tiring! I keep sensing something coming, but I have to be strong! I can't forget who I'm doing this for!"

Zeo propped her up and stared right at her, gently holding a piece of her hair that had fallen down, "Whoever they are, I swear that I'll protect you."

***End Flash Back***

_Sakura…. _ Zeo squinted his eyes in frustration _I want to help you! I want to make things right! _He stopped suddenly, interrupting his train of thought, _I'm not good enough for you, and I know that. But you're the first person who never cared, even for a moment, about my cybernetic body… And even if I lose this feeling, I'll just fall in love with you all over again!_

"You've finally figured it out."

The voice was covered in warmth and slowly, Zeo's body began to work. He could speak and he saw a light pink blob of spirit energy, "Mi-minari?"

"Yesh!" cried the little voice, though it was not the one who spoke first. The one who spoke first placed her hand upon Zeo's shoulder and the room became a child's sitting room. The woman who spoke had brown hair that held a dark green tone that made it shimmer live the leaves of a tree on a hot summer's day when you're resting in the shade. It flowed like a river. The white dress was a one piece garment, white with lavender flowers, flowing gently as Minari perched beside her, giggling.

It took Zeo only a few moments to discover who this person was, "Mo.. Mother?!" Though he held few memories of her, he was certain, "Mother!"

She smiled warmly, "My little Zeo… You've grown so big!" She took him by the wrist and folded him into a warm hug, "I know I've been gone for such a long time, but I will always be with you."

Zeo closed his eyes to prevent the tears from flowing over, "Mother…" He blinked, "I thought you were only a dream…"

She laughed lightly, lifting his chin to look at his eyes, "I do believe I'm hugging you."

Zeo could hold his tears back no longer, "Mother…. I've missed you so much…" And he cried.

She smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes, "My poor little baby..."

After he'd had a good cry, she floated upward, taking him by the hand, "Come with me, you have many things to learn."

Zeo blinked and submitted, Minari clinging to his leg.

She smiled, "Zeo, when you fell ill at the age of three, you almost died. To save you, Dr. Zagart replaced several of your organs with cybernetic ones. But the strain on your tiny body was great and it seemed you wouldn't pull though at all."

Zeo blinked, "I remember being in a lot of pain when I was little…"

"But Touya, your older brother, thought it best to keep you away from Sakura, your twin, and I agreed with a heavy heart. We sent to live with Zagart until you grew older, but then I fell sick and passed away."

Zeo nodded, "Yeah, you're a ghost… I could sense that."

She smiled and pulled the small yellow gold ball from around his neck, "This is the core of your sword, which is named the Sword of Mana. It was forged long ago, and you must use it to protect your sister and Sakura. Zeo, never forget your feelings for her, I can tell she holds them dear."

Zeo blushed, "But how can I use the sword outside The World?"

"Concentrate and repeat after me. Force of Mana's Might. Hear my plight, release the light!" Zeo did as he was told and the sword formed into its original form. Zeo smiled, holding his sword tightly in his grip. Nadashiko took him by the hand and the sword returned to the ball around his neck, "Come, I have much more to show you."

They soon floated to a house and stood looking at it. Nadashiko smiled and crouched down to match Zeo's height. He was in awe of the red and brown building that stood in the dead of night. Tilting his head he looked up at Nadashiko, "Mother? Why are we here?"

She smiled, "This is your birth home. When you awaken from this dream, you will be on a train in Shinjuku station. Touya will find you, don't be afraid of him."

Zeo smiled, "Yes Ma'am! But…" His gaze dropped and the warm feeling passed, "I want to see you again!"

"Silly boy, I'll always be with you in your dreams." As they began to separate, she waved, "Be good and always follow your heart."

End "Enter the Ancients"

Bonus Author's Note! ^___________^

(a/n The Hamster Dance Song

Random Hamsters: Bi bi di ba di bi do do, di ba bi di do! Dibidibidibidibidibido! Bi bi di ba di bi do do, di ba bi di do! Dibidibidibidibidibido!

Oko: Yeeeeha!

Chibi Yue: Here we go!

-All dance around while Hamsters Sing-

Hamsters: Bi bi di ba di bi do do, di ba bi di do! Dibidibidibidibidibido! Bi bi di ba di bi do do, di ba bi di do! Dibidibidibidibidibido! Bi bi di ba di bi do do, di ba bi di do! Dibidibidibidibidibido!

Chibi Yue: That's it!

Mika: Nya! ^^ Dance Dance Dance! Welcome to the Hamsta Dance Author's Club. We play this annoying tune all night long so have some fun! Then, we'll get down to talking about stuff in the hardly soundproof booth! PLACES!

-All Scramble for Places-

Mika: Alright! Everybody now, hear, we go!

Chibi Yue: It's a brand new version of the Do-se-do!

Oko: Stomp your feet and clap your hands!

Mika: Come on, Everybody! It's the HAMSTERDANCE!

Oko and Chibi Riku: Just jump in time, to da beat! Hey you don't even need to move your feet! So shake your frame and see the move! now smear around and feel the groove!

Chibi Sephiroth: Yeeeeha!

Chibi Yue: Let's try it.

-Hamsters continue the song while Mika drags all to the hardly-sound-proof booth-

Chibi Yue: What's up with the Hamster Night Club? It's creepy. o0;;; Not to mention Sephiroth's scream…

Mika: ^.~ I needed a change of pace! –pops on a strobe light- So, Youko's kickin' butt, but we haven't seen the last of him!

Chibi Yue: Shippo's falling in love….

Mika: HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –clings- I swear, Kira looks like Heero. o0;;;

Oko: -dances-

Officaly-dubbed-Misty: -swims around in her fishie tank- ^-^

Officially -dubbed – Cid: xx I don't dance…

Mika: -prods mermaid to dance with ODC in Scuba gear-

Misty: He's groooooossss!

Mika: Not nearly as gross as the blood thing. o0;;;

Misty: --;; Point taken. –dances with scuba guy-

Mika: I might kill of Tala… -le gasp- That would be fun! –evil grin-

Chibi Yue: Or have the gang go back in time with the shar-

Mika: -covers his mouth-

Oko: Mika's getting a –is cut off-

Mika: _ Stupid Chibis! DAMN YOU! –soap appears in Mika's mouth- xx;;;

Oko: Muwhehehehehehehehe! But, Ansem's ugleh. DT's just being nice.

Chibi Ansem: Requesting permission to bite with extreme force, Sephiroth… x_____x

Chibi Sephiroth: Show a little love to your dogs, or else they might bite you one day. o_O;;; Bad Ansem-chan! –whacks him with Duckie and then tries to torch him with a flame thrower but hits Chibi Yue instead-

Chibi Yue: Small request, Chibi Sephiroth: aim your flaming flame thrower AWAY FROM MY HEAD NEXT TIME YOU MORON!

Chibi Sephiroth: The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know. ^^;;;; -gives Ansem his now-decapitated duckie- Oo;;;;;;;;;;;

Chibi Ansem: -sighs- Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers…..

Misty: You're a pain. Minus four respect points, Mika

Mika: WHA WHA WHA!?!?!?!? Whyyyyyyyyyy?! –whines-

Misty: Minus four more. That's forty two.

Chibi Yue: -scoffs at Mika- It's amazing how every time you open your mouth it proves you're an idiot.

Mika: -stabs him with a fork-

Chibi Yue: ……….Ouch.

Mika: x) Anyways, here's a spoiler. Hiei cuts his arm off. –nodnod-

Chibi Yue: That's awesome! –removes fork from chest- (I don't want to know how that things pierced my chest…. Probably something horrifyingly simple. )

Mika: x) I know! And Yusuke ALMOST dies… ___ But, they're bringing the finale of the show to CN, so BOOOYAHHHHHHHHH! YUSUKE WILL PERISH! –cough- o.o;;; Um…

Oko: HAMSTER DANCE!

-All dance-

Mika: (Bold! Oo; ) After this point in time, use the type of music I say to unless told other wise. ^^) 


End file.
